


位移为零

by xuesefeihu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuesefeihu/pseuds/xuesefeihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴斯蒂安年轻时做了一件蠢事儿，所以他不得不用好多年来弥补这一点，因为他的队长在事业的道路上越走越远。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你在文章里发觉有其他的CP，相信我，那都是错觉~  
> 他们都不属于我！！！我写的东西跟现代社会没关系！！所以OOC了的话只打我一个人就好了。  
> 剧情很神奇，因为它来源于我诡异的脑回路，如果受惊了的话直接放弃就好了，真的~

一、

菲利普•拉姆当然无法忘记他和巴斯蒂安之间的事情。

他记得巴斯蒂安第一次见到他时脸上的表情，也记得他们之间爆发过的争吵，嬉戏打闹的时光，当然，还有他在前往斯图加特前一天晚上在满是打包了的房间里发生的故事。  
“你来了，巴斯蒂安，”菲利普擦了擦头上的汗，“我屋里太乱了，你自己找个地方坐吧。”  
而巴斯蒂安就跟没听见似的，还是有些局促的站在那里，手指不安的动来动去而眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己跑鞋的鞋尖儿，然后犹豫着开了口，“那个……需要帮忙吗，菲利普？”  
“啊？”菲利普看了看他，然后指了指书架下面的一个箱子说道，“那你帮我把那个箱子拿过来，把这些东西放进去后密封好。”  
当他们把大大小小的东西都收拾好的时候已经凌晨两点了，流下的汗让头发紧贴在他们的额头上，还沾上了空气里漂浮的灰尘，菲利普抹了一把额头上的汗说：“太晚了，睡我这儿？”  
巴斯蒂安点了点头后自顾自的走进了浴室，他已经来过很多次，也在这里睡过很多次，在他们玩耍到深夜后无法回去的时候他就会在菲利普家住一宿，拉姆先生和太太也很喜欢这个热情开朗的男孩，而他同样也爱着他们。  
菲利普盘着腿坐在房间里的地上，他知道巴斯蒂安闷闷不乐的原因，但这是他们谁也无法阻止的决定，菲利普知道如果他不去斯图加特历练的话那他可以说在人才济济的拜仁慕尼黑会永远打不上首发的位置，而巴斯蒂安条件很好，他早早就是俱乐部重点培养的目标，他可以一辈子呆在拜仁只要他想，他的前途一片光明，他可以举起无数的奖杯，他会成为欧洲冠军和世界冠军，而菲利普•拉姆如果不能踢上比赛增加经验维持好他的竞技状态，他会迅速的在一波波的青年才俊中淹没，而那些往昔的梦想只能是空想。  
菲利普觉得有水珠落到他的身上，巴斯蒂安就站在他的面前，头发上的水在他的灰色T恤上流淌出一道道的小溪，菲利普抬起眼瞧他，却因为背光看不清神情，却听到了巴斯蒂安的声音。  
“菲利，你去洗吧，一会儿我有话跟你说。”  
当菲利普洗完澡后刚刚迈出浴室的门他就被抱了起来，不得不说菲利普平时恨透了这种姿势的接触，但是现在他却什么也说不出来，不仅仅是因为巴斯蒂安紧紧的搂着他把他的嘴唇狠狠的压在自己的嘴唇上，不过他马上把手臂环上了巴斯蒂安的脖子同时热烈的回应这个吻，他感到巴斯蒂安的舌头伸到了他的嘴里来纠缠他的，直到由于呼吸不畅才恋恋不舍的分开。  
他们一起倒在了床上，菲利普的那张床响了两声，巴斯蒂安紧紧的搂着他一点没有放手的意思，而菲利普捧着他的脸，感受到手掌下的潮湿，他不由得笑了下，巴斯蒂安私下里有时候就像个姑娘一样的爱哭，菲利普轻轻的吻着巴斯蒂安的脸颊，而巴斯蒂安顺势亲吻着他的脖颈。  
随后的一切仿佛是顺其自然的就发生了，当菲利普进入巴斯蒂安的时候他能听到对方压抑的哽咽，随后眼泪开始涌出他的眼眶，这不能算是哭，因为巴斯蒂安死死地咬住口腔内壁除了间或漏出一两声抽泣以外再无其他声息，这让菲利普的心软成一团，他知道对方这样可以说是委曲求全是为了什么，但他也没有了继续往下的兴致。  
他侧躺下来，帮巴斯蒂安擦干净脸上的眼泪，而巴斯蒂安则摁住他的手亲吻他的内侧手腕，好像他的嘴唇一离开菲利普就会难受的要死似的，菲利普把他拉过来交换了一个情意绵绵的吻，他尝到了对方嘴里的血味儿，心里颤了又颤，他的眼睛里也开始涌出泪水，但他控制着眼睛周围的肌肉，不让那些晶莹的液体流下来。  
“菲利，菲利，菲利，”巴斯蒂安沙哑着嗓子一遍遍的叫他的名字，“我一想到你要离开，我就无法控制住自己，在青训营每天几乎都会有人退出，今天还跟你拥抱的人明天就可能再也无法出现在训练场，我以为我已经习惯了分别，但是当我听说你要被租借到斯图加特的时候我还是感到恐惧……”  
菲利普的眼泪终究还是顺着眼角流下来了，巴斯蒂安帮他抹掉了那些滴落的液体，“我当时浑身都在抖，从心脏到指尖，完全不听我的使唤，唯一的念头就是来见你，”巴斯蒂安说到这里吻了一下菲利普眉间的额头，“我万分迫切的要告诉你我属于你，同样满心期盼你能属于我。”  
“答应我，巴斯蒂，”菲利普想了想说道，“你可以哭，但是从今天开始，请你永远不要为我哭，相信我，我们虽然会分别一阵子，但是我还会回来的，我们会一起捧起很多奖杯，让所有人都知道我们的名字。”  
“当然，菲利普，”巴斯蒂安抽了抽鼻子，“你知道你说的一切我都会答应，我会为你在拜仁打下一片天地，所以一定记得要回来。”  
菲利普记得他们还一句一句的聊了一会儿，关于梦想和未来，但是记忆已经不是那么清晰了，他的意识缓缓的划入了梦乡，最后感知到的就是巴斯蒂安紧紧环住他的手。  
早上他是被巴斯蒂安轻轻拍醒的，看他有点红肿的眼睛就知道他整夜都没睡，但是巴斯蒂安笑了笑摆摆手表示着没什么，过来给了他一个拥抱，“我爱你，菲利普，我会想念你的。”  
“我也一样。”菲利普用力回抱他的巴斯蒂。

菲利普完全可以预想到现在发生的情况，甚至他在刚到斯图加特的时候就想到了，巴斯蒂安在夏天出生，他从来都不是甘于寂寞的人，他需要的是火一样热烈奔放的情感，而自己就像蒂莫说的一样，像是冬天从天上飘下来的雪花，从骨子里透出一股子的清冷。在分开的这段时间巴斯蒂安肯定无法忍耐住平淡寂寞，他向来是人群的中心，人们也都喜欢这个熠熠发光的小太阳。  
在训练的空暇他有他要享受的社交游戏，菲利普就算不看报纸他也能从他间隔时间越来越长的电话得知这一点，就算有时候他打过去也经常是无人接听。所以说，前天的那通分手电话尽管来的分外突兀可是一点也不意外，虽然当时拉姆被震惊的完全说不出话来，但现在分析起来倒是合情合理。  
“菲利普，怎么不开灯？”菲利普看到蒂莫回来之后打开了灯，暖黄色的灯光照亮了房间，他不是不想开灯，不过在沙发上不吃不喝维持一个姿势八个小时后他觉得他只有思维还能够运转，整个身子都麻的不行，感谢上帝，至少他在斯图加特的好友家里有一张完美的沙发，不会让他浑身的骨骼疼得叫嚣。  
希尔德布兰过来边帮他按小腿边问道，“还伤心呢？”  
“没有，”拉姆回答，他确实伤心，但是他并没有大把大把的时间用来伤心，快点解决掉问题然后重新投入训练才是他的头等大事，在接到那通电话的时候蒂莫正好在他住的地方帮他整理东西，事情发生了以后他毫不犹豫的把自己带回了家，在这一点上他感谢蒂莫，比他年长四岁的金发守门员显然是个照顾人的好手，不然他可能会缺席训练更长时间，“我后天就能回去训练了。”  
“真的？”蒂莫看了看他，“其实我建议你还是多调整两天比较好。”  
“不用，”菲利普勉强活动着胳膊，“我想我大概想通了，我们本来就性格不合适，这个决定下的越早越好，毕竟我们的首要目标是成为一名出色的球员，而不是纠结什么个人感情。”  
“好吧，既然你这样说，”蒂莫抬起手揉了揉菲利普的头发，“不过你们还年轻，没有什么是解决不了的，我希望你们将来还能做朋友，或者至少能维持队友的关系。”  
“当然。”菲利普又活动着四肢，但显然僵硬的肌肉不太听他的使唤，“我们有着同一个目标，在这方面我们会配合的很好的，至少从我这边来说。”  
“好好好，”希尔德布兰宠溺的笑笑然后一下子连人带毯子都抱了起来，惹得菲利普小小的惊呼，“那我们未来伟大的边后卫现在应该去睡觉了，毕竟他后天就要回去训练，教练会把这几天的量给你补上的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许现在跑还来得及……

二.

“嗯，还行，胳膊问题不大，”菲利普通过电话跟蒂莫说道，“你问巴斯蒂啊，前些日子我十字韧带撕裂了现在胳膊又有问题，一直都在养伤，而他这阵子状态不稳定，为了进大名单总是在训练，基本没什么接触了，哦，我到站了，不说了，嗯，一会儿见。”  
当菲利普走进酒店大厅的时候，一眼就看见了巴斯蒂安正搂着卢卡斯趴在他的耳朵边上笑着说什么，听见门口风铃的响动便往他这边看了过来，菲利普看见笑容一下子从他的脸上褪去，这让他和卢卡斯都有那么点尴尬，但是幸运的是蒂莫跑了过来，一边揉着他的头发一边把他拉到一边儿，让他把跟巴斯蒂安和卢卡斯打个招呼的念头打断了。  
直到大家都到齐分完房间后菲利普才和巴斯蒂安说上话，因为手臂受伤的他动作稍微慢了点，巴斯蒂安就穿过空旷的大厅走过来了，当然，卢卡斯离他两步跟在他后面，偷偷的乐个不停。  
“嗨，菲利，”巴斯蒂安跟他打着招呼，不过有些苍白的脸色跟他身后憋的脸通红的卢卡斯显然是个很好的对比，菲利普完全是一头雾水，虽然在俱乐部由于种种原因，他们两个没有什么过多的交流，但是也绝对没有像现在这样气氛诡异，“你的手怎么样了？”  
“还行，不影响上场，”菲利普看见巴斯蒂安凶狠的回头瞪了卢卡斯两眼，结果卢卡斯反而哈哈哈的笑的不行了，惹得菲利普也笑了起来，“你最近也还不错啊，前一阵子的加练看来有效果了。”  
巴斯蒂安瞧着有点不知所措，菲利普感觉巴斯蒂安一跟他在一块儿有时候经常会有点这种莫名的局促或者焦虑，不过就目前来看他察觉得到对方想说点什么，但他现在并不太想跟他做过多的纠缠。  
“菲利，我们能不能谈谈？”巴斯蒂安发出了邀请，但是菲利普并不想接受。  
“抱歉，我觉得现在这个时候并不是个好时机。”菲利普用他完好的那只手提起自己的背包，“蒂莫还在房间里等我，先走了。”

“施魏因斯泰格！你能不能告诉我你到底想做什么？”菲利普把他的那张房卡甩到他面前的时候巴斯蒂安隐约颤抖了一下，但是菲利普显然顾不了那么多了，作为世界杯第一个进球的球员，晚饭时让开心的队友灌下去的好几杯冰啤酒现在似乎都冲到了脑子里，有点让他失去理智，幸亏现在其他球员都回去休息了，不然他们不知道要闹出什么笑话来。  
“嘿，菲利普，听我说，”蒂莫马上站起来揽着他的肩，希望他能够控制一下情绪，“施魏因只是希望跟你谈谈，白天大家一直都没有时间，所以他想跟我换个房间晚上来跟你沟通一下，而且我认为你们两个需要好好交流交流。”  
“可是我不觉得有什么可交流的！”菲利普恼怒的说道，“我们只要各司其职，不影响球队的整体配合就可以了，我不需要更深一步的探讨。我累了，回去休息了。”  
就在菲利普转身离开的一瞬间巴斯蒂安抓住了他的手腕，菲利普感受到炙热的皮肤贴在他的腕部动脉上，他想挣脱这种钳制，但对方显然用上了力道以至于无法轻易甩脱，菲利普回头瞪着巴斯蒂安，然后对方的声音就传到了耳朵里。  
“如果我曾经做的蠢事伤害到了你我感到无比抱歉，菲利普，”巴斯蒂安的声音里充斥着愧疚，“我们很久没有好好说过话了，我现在所做的只是希望能缓和一下我们之间的关系，因为在这样下去我不知道我还能不能好好进行比赛。”  
“那是你的问题，我觉得我不需要为你在不在状态负什么责任，而且如果你真的不能够进行比赛，我相信克林斯曼会做出正确的决定。”菲利普依旧瞪着巴斯蒂安说道，“而且你过去并没有做过什么蠢事，因为你现在正在做。”  
原本拉着他的那只手瞬间脱力，使得菲利普轻而易举的挣开了钳制，然后毅然决然的离开。

“哦，蒂莫我知道我昨天晚上说错话了，”菲利普躺着床上捂着脑袋哀嚎到，“对于一个酒精都跑到脑子里的人你能跟他提什么礼貌和自制力呢？”  
“我并没有责怪你，菲利，”希尔德布兰俯视着他笑着说道，“我只是觉得你应该给他去道个歉，我敢肯定那个可怜的小伙子一宿都没睡好。”  
“当然，”菲利普抓了抓头发，“我会道歉的，在晚一点的时候。”

在下午的训练中菲利普看到了巴斯蒂安，他不得不咒骂自己为什么喝了那么多酒然后口不择言的说了那些话。那个健壮的男孩此刻看起来苍白又憔悴，虽然他依旧能完成那些训练目标，但明显跟昨天比赛时候的状态大相径庭，而这明显也引起了教练的关注，他被叫走不知道跟教练说了些什么，只在回来的时候对关切的看着他的卢卡斯露出了一个虚弱的笑容。  
但是菲利普还没想好怎么开口的时候，卢卡斯就蹭过来说要跟他谈谈。  
“晚上九点，菲利普，酒店咖啡厅见。”  
好吧，菲利普现在头疼的是在晚上如何跟巴斯蒂安最好的朋友卢卡斯谈谈，哦，谈谈，目前菲利普烦死这两个字了，为什么每个人都要跟我谈谈！而且他显然没有拒绝的权利。

“你来了，菲利普，”波多尔斯基在菲利普落座的时候露出了他的招牌笑容，“喝点什么？我觉得我们似乎会聊很长时间。”  
“冰橙汁就好。”菲利普调整了一下姿势。  
“你大概也知道我约你是来谈什么吧，那我就不绕弯子了。”波多尔斯基抿了一口咖啡，“巴斯蒂现在的状态糟透了，我希望你能帮他摆脱这个。”  
“如果你够了解他的话你应该在一年多以前就知道我们……分手了，如果他最好的朋友需要找个人为他负责的话，抱歉，我不认为这个人是我。”  
“真可惜，这个人就是你。他是跟你分手了没错，甚至跟你打那通分手电话的时候我还在场，但是就我看到的来说，我认为他只是一种冲动的表现，你也知道他多喜欢热闹和刺激，他只是……一时没禁得住外界的诱惑。”  
“没错，我知道我对于他来说是有点太平淡了，何况还隔了那么远的距离，所以他跟我提分手时我也就答应了，我认为这对于我们两个都好，另外我想问一句，那个外界的诱惑是谁？”  
“我。”波多尔斯基不由得笑得露出了十二颗牙。  
菲利普听了也笑了起来，“所以说，卢卡斯，我觉得你们可能更合适，而且我觉得他跟你在一起更快乐。”  
“听我说，菲利普，刚刚他跟你分手的时候是看起来还不错，我们有时候聚在一起喝酒泡吧，没有了你的那阵子他觉得特别自由，不得不说，菲利，你有时候管他管的可够多的，但是过了一阵子就不行了，他私底下经常就跟丢了魂儿似的，我问他怎么了，他就偷偷告诉我他想你想的不行，你们有太多回忆了，他说他在慕尼黑随便干点什么都能想起你。”  
“而且一年前你回到慕尼黑了，他很想亲近你却不知道该怎么说，他反反复复的跟我说那个决定是他最愚蠢的决定，导致你们只能像最普通的队友那样交流，他在世界杯的前一阵还在颓废，如果不是教练告诉他这样下去休想进世界杯大名单的话，他估计现在还把自己泡在啤酒杯里呢。”  
“可是他在那段时间也没来找过我，为什么到这儿他才跟发神经一样的想要弥补我们之间的关系？”  
“他本想用时间平复你们的心绪，找个合适的时机开口，但是昨天你跟希尔德布兰的那个拥抱是压垮他的最后一根稻草，我觉得他是害怕了。”  
“波尔蒂，对于这个事我很抱歉，虽然我不知道我错在哪了，他找刺激去了就得跟我分手，等他找刺激完了招招手我就得再回来么？好吧，就算我这次答应了，我们重归于好之后他再想找个刺激我是不是就又得自己离开！”  
“当然不是，菲利普，按理说我不应该插手你们的事，但现在是紧要关头，他这个状态真的不行，我不知道昨天晚上你说了什么，但是他回来以后感觉完全崩溃了，就跟死了一样躺在床上一动不动，但是我知道他一晚上没有一分钟是睡着的。”  
“我昨天晚上确实冲动了，而且喝多了酒，有些话是无意的。”  
“这些话你应该直接跟他说，菲利普，我想拜托你，哪怕先骗骗他呢，起码先让他度过这个夏天再说。”  
“很难，我觉得欺骗反而毫无益处，不过我会尽力解决的。”  
“好吧，你有你的办法，”波多尔斯基喝完了咖啡，挑了挑嘴角推过来一张卡片，“我的房卡，挺晚的了聊完就赶紧睡吧。”  
菲利普最终还是无可奈何的笑了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只是借个背景，写的是平行世界，很多事情都是我自己YY的，所以发生什么都跟我没关系……（以后不再说啦~）

三。

“我知道你会来，”巴斯蒂安在黑暗中躺在床上一动不动，菲利普感觉他惨兮兮的笑了一下，“自从卢卡斯不见了我就知道他去找你了。”  
“所以呢，”菲利普抬手打开了厅灯的开关，昏黄的灯光立刻照亮了整个房间，“巴斯蒂安你到底想说什么？”  
巴斯蒂安拿手背挡住眼睛，让菲利普看不清楚他的泛红的眼圈，“我还能再说什么呢，菲利，我在你那已经判了死刑，我还能为自己辩护什么呢？”  
“好吧，听着，伙计，”菲利普走了几步到他的床边，俯视着躺在床上的人，“昨天晚上的话是我不对，我、我不是有心的，我多喝了几杯，你也知道，酒精这玩意一到脑子里我就不太能控制住自己。”  
“我不怪你，菲利，”巴斯蒂安从床上直起上半身靠在枕头上，腾出了个位置让菲利普坐下，“我的错，我现在所能做的就是请求你能够原谅我。”  
菲利普看着巴斯蒂安，他的眼睛里流露出的是渴望和歉疚，他不知道这么开口是不是合适，但是他没有什么其他的能说的，“你没做错，巴斯蒂，我觉得你只是做了个当时看来正确的决定，毕竟你太热爱那些充满激情的事物，每个处于青春期的男孩都会喜欢的，而我们那个时候是平淡得要命了，所以我认为你这个决定是合理的，你完全没必要……”  
“我就问你一句话，菲利，”巴斯蒂安问道，“那个时候你难过吗？”  
“过去的事了，我不想再提，”菲利普回答道，“我觉得就现在这个状态，我们还是可以做队友的，或者更进一步做朋友。”  
“朋友，”巴斯蒂安内疚的笑了笑，“不过我可不想跟你做朋友。”  
“想不想是你的事，”菲利普忽然有点不耐烦，“其实我只是想说两句话，卢卡斯让我欺骗你，可是我觉得这样更不好。巴斯蒂安，作为一个男人，作为一个现在正披着祖国战袍的战士，你现在这么半死不活的状态是愧对把你选入名单的教练，愧对那些正在带伤拼搏的队友，你更愧对你的那些梦想。”  
“你以为我不懂得这些浅显的道理吗！！！”巴斯蒂安突然咆哮了起来，“但是我没办法像你一样冷静的把个人感情和事业梦想清晰的分割开，尤其是你完全融入了我的梦想和目标里的时候我更无法把它们割舍开来！我不知道你是怎么做到的菲利普，但是我做不到！！如果我接到你的分手电话或者我看到你和别的人过于亲密的话我绝对会像个疯子或者傻瓜一样的跑来质问你的，可是你呢？菲利普，你除了平淡的接受了之后再没有了半点反应，你没问过我为什么要分手，你只是说‘好’就像抛弃了一样可有可无的东西的态度！我不得不怀疑你到底有没有爱过我！”  
菲利普不由得想起了那些在斯图加特的几个月，他每天在训练场上的挥汗如雨和在住所的怅然若失，但他不想以此责怪巴斯蒂安，因为他知道这个容易头脑发热的傻小子是多么强烈的爱着自己，而他也坚信自己对他有同样不可磨灭的情感，虽然他不经常把他们表露出来。他相信巴斯蒂安对他的爱，菲利普•拉姆完全清楚这头深受大家喜爱的小猪是属于谁的，他有这份魄力和自信。但是他同样希望巴斯蒂安能享受他喜欢的生活，如果那些菲利普无法给予的激情能让他更加快乐，那么他也没什么不能接受的，就算做一个平常的朋友也没什么不好，他可以自己调整好自己的情绪，所以他什么都没问就答应了分开，虽然现在看来可能事与愿违。不过感情上的事儿总是太过复杂，菲利普现在没有时间也没有精力跟它们缠斗，他现在的头号目标就是把他的伙伴从那片沼泽中拽出来，然后让他以最快的速度恢复他应有的竞技状态。  
巴斯蒂安瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，不知道是因为睡眠不足还是情绪影响，要是往日菲利普肯定会愿意施展一下自己的耐心来哄哄这个大男孩，不过现在菲利普只想把自己感觉扔到被子里。  
“巴斯蒂，我知道我们之间现在存在一些问题，但是我不想在世界杯期间解决它好吗，现在全队二十三个人都只有一个共同的目标，我相信你也跟大家一样，而以我现有的精力应付比赛和训练尚且有些吃力，我希望我们都能够在这段时间冷静的想一想，最后做出一个正确的决定。”  
“好吧，菲利普，”巴斯蒂安有些失落的说道，“你说的这些我不是不懂，我也知道你需要考虑，我尊重你的决定。我只是觉得，如果这次我们夺得了大力神杯，而我不能搂着你一起庆祝狂欢的话就太遗憾了。”  
菲利普突然不知道该说些什么，这个时候他仅有的唯一一个念头就是赶紧离开这间屋子，但是巴斯蒂安立刻变成了一头雄狮挡在了菲利普和房门之间，“留下来，”巴斯蒂安坚定地说道，“蒂莫我不知道，但是卢卡斯肯定睡了，我相信你不会去想打扰他们的。”  
巴斯蒂安灼热的呼吸喷洒在菲利普敏感的耳廓上，菲利普觉得自己的脸肯定红了，他盯着脚尖不敢看他的表情，但是巴斯蒂安的情绪还是传到了自己的耳朵里，“放心吧，菲利普，我绝对不闹你，你……你累了，赶紧休息吧。”  
菲利普抬眼凝视着坚守阵地的巴斯蒂安，他站在那绷紧了浑身的肌肉挡在他和门之间，好像只要他没放弃离开这间屋子的念头他就不会离开，他知道他这个朋友有多固执，他也知道他今天晚上是别想迈出这个房门了，只好把自己狠狠的摔回床上的被子里，然后庆幸在来之前已经他洗完了澡。

不知道过了多久，当菲利普的困意和疲倦感终于侵袭上来的时候，他听到了从黑暗中传来的声音。  
“菲利普，我想问你一件事。”巴斯蒂安幽幽的问道。  
“说吧。”菲利普迷迷糊糊的回答。  
“跟我分手之后……你有新男友了吗？”一句磕磕绊绊的问句从对面的床上飘过来，让菲利普一下子清醒了，他在黑暗中似乎发现了巴斯蒂安一直凝视着自己的眼睛，而他不知道应该怎么回答这个简单的问题，只好拉过被子翻了个身背对着巴斯蒂安。  
过了好一阵时间的沉默，久到菲利普以为对方已经睡着了的时候，才听见了巴斯蒂安柔软的不像话的嗓音，好像他睡梦中的幻觉。  
他好像说：  
“谢谢你，菲利普。”


	4. Chapter 4

四.

他们本来以为可以去柏林，没想到却来到了斯图加特。  
不过没关系，他们还年轻，他们也还有机会来实现这个童话。  
斯图加特的烟火也很美，但是菲利普•拉姆不知道这是他在这里见过的最后的也是最美的景色。

在世界杯结束后的半年来菲利普除了每天的刻苦训练就是给蒂莫打电话，作为少数几个知道他将要转会消息的球员，他觉得他已经把世界上能说的话都说过了但是依旧改变不了蒂莫将要远走西班牙的决定，他感到悲哀，那种无能为力的悲哀浸透了他的每根骨头和神经，他每天训练或者比赛回来就把自己关在家里，完全不想接触外面的世界，所幸的是由于波尔蒂来了分散了巴斯蒂安的很多精力，不然菲利普完全没办法应对这个情绪不稳的伙伴。  
不过即使这样巴斯蒂安也会经常性的给他发短信和打电话，他很少回复，有时候听到他的手机铃声就在那孤独的响着，上面巴斯蒂安的名字一闪一闪的跳动，他也不想接起来说点什么，他知道这很伤人但他怕接起来听到巴斯蒂安的声音，也怕巴斯蒂安对世界杯时的那个遗留问题重新发问。  
当蒂莫签约瓦伦西亚的消息传来的时候，他们的友谊似乎也走到了尽头，他们在电话里的激烈争吵回荡在菲利普耳边，他觉得自己在这么下去就要疯了，他需要发泄，把他心中的那些情绪完完全全地释放出来。  
在他半醉的时候巴斯蒂安出现在了他的眼前，菲利普从来没见过巴斯蒂安这么生气的表情，他怒气冲冲地把他手里不知道是第几瓶啤酒的啤酒瓶夺过来一下子就掼碎在了地上，整个酒吧顿时鸦雀无声，包括菲利普在内的所有人都被他吓傻了，而他就趁这个空档一把抓住菲利普的胳膊往外拖。  
菲利普并不想就这么跟着巴斯蒂安离开这里，不过在力量的角逐上菲利普怎么会是巴斯蒂安的对手。当他迈出酒吧大门时候他才知道天早就黑透了，夜晚的凉风吹透了他轻薄的衬衫，而带着巴斯蒂安体温的外套就在这时披在了他的肩上，温暖轻柔的感觉跟巴斯蒂安冰冷冷的话语有着天壤之别。  
“你是要乖乖跟着我过去还是让我把你扛过去，你自己选吧。”  
谁会傻到在大庭广众之下被另一个男人扛走，就算他喝到半醉也不会做出这样的选择，菲利普在巴斯蒂安的带领下来到了停车场，随后又被他塞到了副驾驶的位置上，在巴斯蒂安帮他扣好安全带的时候他控制着他有点不听话的舌头赶紧问了一个问题，“去哪？”  
“我家。”巴斯蒂安边把油门踩到底边回答。  
菲利普开始后悔为什么刚刚在酒吧没有喝上两杯的烈酒。

在经过一段平稳的车程之后，巴斯蒂安本来就不多的耐心显然已经耗尽了，他扯掉了菲利普的安全带然后一把把他扛在了肩上，肩膀上的骨头顶的菲利普很不舒服但是他在进行反抗之前就被巴斯蒂安扔到了他的床上。  
菲利普感觉酒精都跑到了脑子里，那些啤酒花在他的血管里跳动，但是巴斯蒂安没有给他任何调整的时间，他就那么压上来咬菲利普带着酒味的嘴唇，是他惯有的霸道和强势，仅仅几秒钟之后，他的双手也加入了战斗，开始撕扯他的衣服，半脱力的菲利普挣扎不过，但是他明白往下发展是什么，只能一狠心咬在了巴斯蒂安的下唇上，艳红的鲜血瞬间从两个人纠缠的唇舌之间滴在了菲利普淡色的衬衫上，染成斑斑驳驳的一片。  
巴斯蒂安直起了腰，血就从下巴上往脖子上淌，他舔了舔伤口之后就没再管它了，就任由血珠子一滴滴地往外冒。  
“你疯了。”菲利普厉声说道，但是巴斯蒂安马上进行了反击，他简直是像风一样的在狂啸，菲利普怀疑整条街的人都能感受到他的怒气，“你才疯了，菲利普！！！前些日子你就跟掉了魂一样的沮丧，我还想不明白到底是为了什么，而到今天我才知道原因。希尔德布兰转会去了西班牙，你就为了他不顾自己跑去喝酒买醉！你还是我认识的那个冷静自制的菲利普•拉姆吗！可是他不会因为你这么折腾自己就改变主意的，你又觉得这么做值得吗！！”  
菲利普的眼泪就这么掉下来了，从他的下巴尖儿上滑过落在衬衫上和巴斯蒂安的血洇在一起，他还记得上一次他伤心的时候是蒂莫陪在他身边，他的温柔他的体贴跟现在他的决绝他的淡漠凝成了一把刀插到了他的心里，而巴斯蒂安现在就想把这把刀从伤口里拔出来，从而促使它赶紧愈合。他不是不知道巴斯蒂安的心意，只是这个过程太痛苦了，他现在宁愿让它长在里面，哪怕他未来要受更多的折磨。  
“我知道了转会消息之后简直要急死了，我给你打了二十多个电话你一个也没接过，我找了很多家酒吧才找到你，”巴斯蒂安稍稍安静了一会儿了之后，轻柔地把菲利普按在自己的身上，跟刚才狂吼的状态截然不同，“我是生气，菲利普，看着你为他那么难受我都要气死了，在我心里你就是我的，就算我们分手了你也还是我的，我绝不能让别人伤害你。”  
菲利普就靠在巴斯蒂安的身上，他的眼泪打湿了对方的衣服，巴斯蒂安揉了揉菲利普毛茸茸的头发，继续说道，“我没办法阻止你的伤心或者难过，但是如果你下回伤心难过想喝酒或者发泄的时候，请来找我，菲利普，至少让我陪在你的身边，因为就现在来看我再也无法放心把你交给任何人了，请再给我个机会，能让我们重新在一起。”  
菲利普不知道该说什么，他心里有答案，但是他还没想好怎么跟巴斯蒂安解释。  
“我再给你一个晚上，菲利普，”巴斯蒂安放开了他，他灰绿色的眼睛直视着菲利普蓝色的眼睛，“我可以给你更多的时间，但是你不能再逃避了，最后好好考虑一下，明天早上我来要答案，不管那是什么。”

巴斯蒂安跑去了客厅，而菲利普躺在巴斯蒂安的床上，他的头还是有些晕，诱惑着菲利普一头栽进梦乡，但是他还是没想好如何跟巴斯蒂安描述自己的想法。菲利普当然知道自己依然深爱着那个跟他一起长大的伙伴，但是现在已经不是当初那个可以什么都不用考虑只要开心高兴的年代了，他们已经成长为了职业球员，他们要面临的问题和障碍要多得多，而外界的环境也越来越严酷，尚且不说他们的感情若是曝光会引来什么样的灾难，就现在看来，单单转会这一种常见的情况就会折磨得他们身心俱疲坐立不安，菲利普不会让这种情况发生，无论在他们两个谁的身上。  
所以你只能拒绝他，菲利普默默地劝自己，这是对你们两个来说最好的决定。

金色的朝阳打在巴斯蒂安棱角分明的侧脸上，菲利普从宿醉中醒来的第一眼就被窗前的这一幕打动了，那些想好的话就梗在喉咙里，说不出来也咽不下去，而那个站在晨光里的人却走过来，沉默着把他拥在怀里很久，最后轻轻地吻了一下他的额头，就像他们之间的第一个吻那样。  
“没关系，菲利普，我相信时间会证明所有的一切一切。”  
菲利普知道在这一刻这个毛毛躁躁的小子已经成长为了一个男人，那么为什么不能给他们一个慢慢来的机会呢？


	5. Chapter 5

五.

 

那感觉太好了！  
菲利普静静地躺在宾馆的床上，尽管比赛依旧结束了好几个小时，但是他的血管里似乎仍然奔腾着那些迟迟不愿意离开的肾上腺素，而他也不愿意让它们那么快的离开。当黑赤金的队长袖标系在他胳膊上的时候，他感受到的是不能用言语表达的荣誉和责任，他喜爱这种感觉，他迷恋这种感觉。  
“你一个人躺床上傻乐什么呢？”巴斯蒂安这个时候从门外冲进来，一下子扑到的床上。  
“没什么，”菲利普开始转移话题，“跟他们出去玩的怎么样？”他  
“很好，”巴斯蒂安在床上翻了个身，跑过来拉菲利普的手，“不过没你还是没什么意思，菲利普，跟我出来逛逛吧。”  
“现在？”菲利普侧过头看了看表，“现在可已经快十点了。”  
“怕什么，我们明天下午的飞机。”巴斯蒂安调皮地笑了一下，“来吧。”  
菲利普实在找不出理由拒绝。

最后他们还是坐到一个小酒馆里喝酒，金黄色的啤酒杯里倒影出外面变幻不停的霓虹灯光，再被他们整杯整杯地灌到胃里。  
“要说啤酒还是德国的好，”巴斯蒂安喝完第三杯以后说到，“今天你很开心嘛。”  
“当然，”菲利普也将他面前的啤酒一饮而尽，“不过我爱这个！”  
“哪个？”巴斯蒂安偏着头看他，眼睛里露出一点疑惑，“啤酒还是比赛？”  
“都有，不过比起这些，我更爱当队长的感觉，”菲利普跟吧台点了一杯柠檬蔓越莓汁，猩红的液体映衬着他微红的脸颊，“我将来要当国家队队长，我相信我会做到的。”  
巴斯蒂安有一点吃惊的瞧着他，“嘿，菲利普，你没喝醉吧？米夏他们要是听到了会不高兴的。”  
“我又没跟他们说，我只跟你说了，而你会告诉他们吗？”菲利普用他那双认真又带着点醉意的蓝眼睛盯着巴斯蒂安，“当然，说不说是你的自由。”  
“嘿，菲利！”巴斯蒂安有点不高兴，对方的不信任让他感受到了冰冷冷的疏离，“你知道我不会这么干的！我知道你从青训营的时候就心性高，不过我还没想到你有这个志向。”  
“当我还是个不入流的小球员的时候我又怎么能知道出现在拜仁慕尼黑首发名单的感受呢？”菲利普笑了笑用肘部撞了巴斯蒂安一下，“怎么，难道你没想过成为一名队长吗，你的先天条件可比我好太多。”  
“还没有，”巴斯蒂安一把搂过菲利普的肩膀，他没跟任何人说过比起别的他更喜欢菲利普在他身边在他怀里的感觉，“我认为自己还年轻，那些事有对我来说有点太遥远了。”  
菲利普知道巴斯蒂安说得很正确，那对于他们这些二十岁才出头的青年来说着是有点遥不可及，何况他们前面还有很多比他们有资历的球员，但是菲利普也知道他需要从现在开始努力，不然机会是断然不会青睐他这个只有一米七的小个子后卫的，他需要的不仅仅是超凡的体力和球技，更加需要的是优秀的执行力以及对形势的判断力等等，这有点难，菲利普心想，不过值得庆幸的是他还年轻。  
巴斯蒂安凑过来偷喝了一口菲利普的饮料，然后趁着没人注意着他们的时候在对方的脸上亲了一口，惹得菲利普来掐他的肚子，巴斯蒂安就趁这个时候攥住了他细长的手指头，“其实我不太想你做队长，那很累人，菲利，而且压力很大，你看看米夏就能知道，何况我可不愿意跟其他二十一人个来分享你。”  
“不过我愿意跟你一起分担这些，菲利，那些压力或者什么其他想压垮你的东西我会帮你承受一半，”菲利普的手指头磨蹭着他的手掌心儿，“如果你要属于整个队伍里二十二个人的话，那么我愿意只属于你。当你成为副队长的时候，我会是你可靠的第三队长，当你成为队长的时候，我会是你忠实的副队长。我们会走过一样崎岖或者平坦的道路，最后一起举起那些闪闪发光的奖杯，然后我们会同时将我们的嘴唇印在那上面，如同我们在众人面前轰轰烈烈地接吻。”  
菲利普知道这是巴斯蒂安对他特有的保护和尊重，他向来懂得菲利普想要什么或者不想要什么，就算是他们在青训营的时候也一样，他简直不能够相信这个比他还小上大半年的人是怎么琢磨他那点心思的，因为有时候他自己都看不透自己的想法。  
菲利普慢慢靠近巴斯蒂安，他带着点酒气的呼吸喷洒在对方的耳畔，巴斯蒂安搂着他的手明显的收紧了，他坚硬的手指骨节硌得他的肩膀直疼，不过菲利普不在乎这个，他坏坏地勾了一下嘴角，在巴斯蒂安的耳边悄悄的说，“我希望你准备好了钞票。”  
就在巴斯蒂安拉开两个人的间距充满疑惑的看着他之前，一个轻巧的吻就像羽毛般落在了巴斯蒂安的脸上，随后菲利普立刻灵巧的钻出了巴斯蒂安的怀抱，一下子消失在了酒馆外面的夜幕里，留下巴斯蒂安在那心急火燎地给他们的饮料买单。

“你太坏了，菲利，”追逐游戏最终由巴斯蒂安把菲利普摁在了宾馆的床上而告终，两个人都气喘吁吁却大笑个不停，“早知道你有着一肚子的鬼点子，你这个不老实的机灵鬼。”  
“那只怪你不懂得利用你那明明很好的脑子，却擅长使用你的肌肉和蛮力，”菲利普在床上扭来扭曲地躲避巴斯蒂安试图压制住他的双手，不过一张单人床的面积终归十分有限，没一会儿他便被巴斯蒂安捉住了手腕。  
巴斯蒂安得意地俯下身去轻咬菲利普的嘴角，“但是你不得不说这很有效，从八年前我尝试追求你的时候我就知道这会是最有效的招数了，我当然知道用脑子，菲利，这点你绝对不用担心。”  
随着呼吸的慢慢平稳，身上的燥热渐渐褪去，菲利普感觉到了巴斯蒂安腿间的异样，巴斯蒂安自己更是清楚这一点，他脸上出现了一抹不自然的淡红色，为了掩饰这个他低头来跟菲利普唇舌交缠，而菲利普并没有抗拒。在一个绵绵的深吻过后，巴斯蒂安松开了钳制着菲利普的双手转而撑在他头部的两边，带着点沙哑地开口问道，“我可以吗？”  
菲利普抬手抚上了他泛红的眼角，轻轻地扯出了一个温暖的微笑，“巴斯蒂，我要是说让你去洗冷水澡是不是就太过分了？”  
“当然，”巴斯蒂安开始解他们的衣服，顺便在菲利普的腰侧恶意地捏了捏，“不过你干过的比这还要命的混蛋事儿多了去了，只是我懒得跟你计较罢了。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家一定要记得这写都是胡诌的~胡诌的~~

六.

 

如果说欧洲杯决赛的失利让人心痛，那么现在的情况就足够使菲利普感到焦头烂额，虽然大家心底都明白波尔蒂不会再在拜仁慕尼黑的板凳上坐多久了，但是不知道什么时候飘出来了转会消息也足够在他们中间击起一阵阵涟漪。  
首当其冲受到影响的必然是巴斯蒂安。

“哦哦哦拉姆副队长我特别崇拜你你都不知道哦你当然不知道了但是我一直崇拜着你，你在上届世界杯的那个漂亮的进球我一直记在脑海里我一直想跟你一起踢球现在老天终于眷顾我让我的愿望实现了啊哈哈哈哈，不过叫你拉姆什么的实在是太生疏了我能不能叫你菲利普这听起来亲切多了，哦天啊我真是太开心太幸福了我的愿望终于实现了哦耶我简直是这个世界上最幸运的人！！”  
当菲利普接到那通电话的时候他正在被俱乐部新来的一名叫做托马斯穆勒的大男孩烦得头疼，他觉得他的耐心已经被消磨殆尽而对方却没有任何想要停下来的意思，天知道他怎么能那么能说！  
不过在他听完了那通电话以后却感谢上帝在这个时候让他身边有个一米八六的成年男人，至少在生理上，不然他不认为自己可以从酒吧里把喝成一滩烂泥一样的巴斯蒂安抬出来。  
等他们一路赶到酒吧的时候菲利普就察觉到了不一样的气氛，准确的说，是不友好的气氛，他能感受到自从他迈进酒吧门口到穿越过人群走到巴斯蒂安身边的时候人们在他身上的巡视玩味还带着点鄙夷的目光，轻佻的口哨声此起彼伏，而他的目光也扫过了他们陌生的脸。很好，菲利普心想，简直棒透了，至少百分之六十以上的人拥有一张不属于德国人的脸，而且从他们暴露出的纹身也能知道他们不是什么好惹的人。  
足球流氓，这是菲利普给他们下的定义，而他现在庆幸的两件事就是这里距离波尔蒂家只有半条街，以及他已经吃过了晚饭。  
“看看这不就是拜仁慕尼黑新任的副队长吗？”其中的一个人开了口，带着伊比利亚半岛口音的蹩脚德语听得菲利普想吐，“你长得比电视上看起来嫩多了，怎么不找个男人好好疼爱你，在这方面我非常愿意效劳。”  
“你说话最好注意点！”托马斯狠狠地拍了吧台震得玻璃杯们纷纷颤抖。  
“托马斯！”菲利普喝止了托马斯想要继续的动作，在这个时候和这一堆醉鬼起冲突是最糟糕的选择，“不好意思，我的队友给你们添麻烦了，我想我可以现在就带他离开。”  
但是当他和托马斯想要把巴斯蒂安拉起了的时候有人阻止了他们，菲利普直视着对方的眼睛，冰冷冷地问道，“还有什么事吗？”  
“当然，”对方显然没被他的口气吓到，反而伸出了手想挑他的下巴，菲利普偏过了脸闪开了他的手，“这小子刚刚是跟我们拼酒的，现在他还没喝完，必须得喝完了才能走，不然我们可不保证在你们出门的过程中他会不会被弄折几根骨头。”  
菲利普当然不会再让巴斯蒂安多喝一滴酒，但他也绝对不可能让巴斯蒂安受一点伤害，“我知道你们有其他的条件，开口吧。”  
“爽快，确实有点队长的意思，”带头的男人坏笑着，“他还欠我们十杯酒，你们喝完了就可以走，不过你要是害怕喝不完也没关系，看在你长得挺诱人的份上，我还是愿意换个条件的，哈哈哈！”  
托马斯过来把手搭在了菲利普的肩膀上，他气得发抖的手指告诉菲利普他想的是什么，但他不能让托马斯喝这些酒，他知道对方明显是在挑衅他，也在等着他出丑之后嘲笑和羞辱他，而他的自尊和骄傲告诉自己决不能让他们这帮人渣如愿。  
“倒酒吧。”菲利普安慰地拍了拍托马斯的手说道。  
十杯酒马上就被端上来了，颜色不一的杯子摆在菲利普面前，他叫不出它们的名字也不清楚它们的度数，不过这样也好，菲利普反而露出了一丝笑容，反正他是要把这些玩意儿都灌倒肚子里，不知道更好。  
第一杯透明色的酒喝到嘴里的感觉就像被烧着了一样，让他只想把它们吐出来而不是喝下去；第二杯淡黄色的酒带给了他一种绵软润滑的感觉，但他知道一会儿等它发作的时候他的脑子会乱成一团浆糊；第三杯褐色的酒让他的整个消化道都被灼伤了，不过他还是把它们倒进了胃里；剩下的就容易多了，因为前三杯酒的酒精似乎已经麻木了他的舌头和身体，他只要一杯一杯的倒在嘴里就行了，等到十个酒杯都空了的时候，他知道他的任务已经完成了。  
托马斯就在这个时候眼疾手快的扶住了他，他又拍了拍他的手告诉他我没事儿，他知道他马上就会坚持不住了但是他还是得把巴斯蒂安弄出去，他拉下托马斯的衣领在他的耳朵边含含混混地说着话，他视网膜上的景象开始变的模糊不过他看到托马斯把巴斯蒂安的手臂放在了自己肩上一只手揽着他的腰，然后另一只手过来架起他的胳膊。  
“多谢，”他尽量清楚地说道，不知道是答谢他年轻的战友还是反击对方挑衅的头目。  
然后他的脸上晕染开了一抹骄傲的笑容，过后托马斯向他承认这是他前二十年的人生中见过的最好看的笑容。

夜晚的寒风帮他暂时冷却了那些已经开始发疯的血液，他希望托马斯能赶紧把巴斯蒂安弄到波尔蒂家，因为他有几句话想对卢卡斯说，在迈进酒馆的那一刻他就想起了两年以前巴斯蒂安因为同样的原因来找他的事情，他不可能让巴斯蒂安变成那个时候的自己。  
“哦，天啊，这是怎么了！”卢卡斯显然是被这个情况吓到了，他赶紧从托马斯身上接过巴斯蒂安从而能让对方安安稳稳地扶着菲利普，“快进来告诉我发生了什么！”  
“不了，”菲利普含混道，“我只想告诉你几句话，卢卡斯，我现在把他交给你了，不管你跟巴斯蒂之间发生了什么，吵或者打，无所谓！给我解决它！卢卡斯，别让你们两个变成我跟蒂莫，我希望你们就算不在一个俱乐部踢球也是好朋友！”  
菲利普抓着波尔蒂的胳膊，他不知道自己使了多大的力气，但是他看到对方郑重地点了点头，他胃里开始翻涌，而他还有一句话必须要嘱咐道，“他要是还能想起来，卢卡斯，别提我，就说是你把他弄回来的！”  
“好好，我答应你。”卢卡斯立刻回答到，“问题是现在你怎么办，菲利普！”  
“他交给我了，”菲利普听见托马斯孩子般赌气的声音从上面传来，“你们放心吧！”  
不过交给他这真的能放心吗？这是菲利普失去意识前的最后一个念头。

菲利普是被一阵阵剧烈的头疼弄醒的，他费力的睁开眼睛看着周围陌生的房间，好一会儿才想起来这是在哪，随后昨天晚上的记忆立刻涌了上来。  
他不好，浑身都不好，他口干舌燥，头晕脑胀，整个腹部还跟火烧火燎的一样痛，而这都比不上托马斯•穆勒的语言轰炸。  
“菲利普你醒了你觉得怎么样你渴不渴饿不饿冷不冷热不热我能帮你做点什么你一定要告诉我……”  
“停！”菲利普沙哑着嗓子打断了托马斯的喋喋不休，“我到底现在在哪啊？”  
“等一会儿！”托马斯一溜烟儿的没影了一会儿又以同样的速度冲回来，手里拿着水和药，“你先喝点水，把药吃了，你肯定头疼。”  
没错，菲利普一边吞掉药片喝干了水一边想，尤其在你耳边有个人一直不停地絮絮叨叨的时候。  
不过菲利普还是由衷地感谢托马斯，如果不是这个新加入球队没多久的球员在昨天晚上仗义相助，他不确定自己可以带着巴斯蒂安全身而退，而且就算没喝那些酒，菲利普也不认为自己能把巴斯蒂安扛出来。  
“谢谢你，托马斯，”菲利普觉得喉咙舒服了一点后答谢到。  
“哦哦哦你千万不用感谢我菲利普，这都是我应该做的，而且我非常庆幸自己能够帮到你，”托马斯立刻手足无措了起来，“昨天你失去意识了之后我也不知道你家在哪，就把你搬回我家来了。”  
“没关系，你一会儿就知道我家住哪了，”菲利普忍着难受从床上爬起来，冲着托马斯笑了笑，“没事情就麻烦你送我回家吧。”

“菲利普，我想不明白，”托马斯撅着嘴赌气地对正在系鞋带的菲利普抱怨道，“为什么你不让人告诉施魏因斯泰格那天晚上的事情？”  
“为什么要告诉他？”菲利普连头都没抬，换了一只脚调整他的鞋带，“现在不是挺好的吗？”  
“是挺好的……”托马斯看着在训练场上嬉闹的巴斯蒂安和卢卡斯，“不过你多吃亏啊，菲利普，你为他吃了苦头受了羞辱，结果他却把这些事情记到了波尔蒂头上，我……我替你委屈嘛。”  
菲利普终于整理好了球鞋直起腰来，用他那双蓝眼睛瞪着托马斯讲到，“我不委屈，托马斯，无论出于哪种角度，我也不能眼睁睁地看着他跟他最好的朋友决裂，虽然他们的友谊现在可能已经出现了裂痕但是只要他们还能一起亲密地玩耍那我的付出就没有白费，而现在的结果正是大家都期望的。我严肃地告诉你，托马斯•穆勒，从现在开始你就把这件事忘了，要是忘不掉也别在任何人面前提起，尤其不许告诉巴斯蒂安，不然你以后就别再黏着我！”  
托马斯一脸沮丧地跑到一边踢草皮，那样子像个没长大的孩子。  
过两天他就会好的吧，等他慢慢长大之后就会明白的吧，菲利普有点愧疚的心想。  
不过为了巴斯蒂安他并不后悔隐瞒一些并不重要的过程，因为只要结果让人满意就可以了啊，处理方式是什么又有什么值得关注的价值呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然二娃一出来整个画风都不对了啊哈哈哈XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都是脑洞！

七.

 

“很显然，我希望保留队长袖标！因为这让我感到很开心，我很享受它。为什么我需要自动的放弃袖标呢？”——菲利普•拉姆  
“对我而言，德国队的队长是巴拉克。只不过是世界杯前受伤，拉姆才临时接替了队长职务。”——巴斯蒂安•施魏因斯泰格

菲利普不知道他在半决赛之前的言论对他们折戟半决赛的结果应该承担百分之多少的责任，但是他现在已经对此不感兴趣了，因为他们刚刚又一次的输给了西班牙。  
蠢透了，菲利普在心中责骂着自己，为什么要说那些话，他早该想到他那番心直口快的言论会带来什么样子的负面影响，他却还是在那些擅长于添油加醋的记者面前抛出了这些语言。现在他的后悔没有任何意义了，比起队长袖标来说他更想捧起金灿灿的大力神杯，虽然作为德意志战车的队长捧起它会更让人兴奋。  
巴斯蒂安的观点现在看起来对极了，他们确实还太年轻，在世界杯前就有人对勒夫的队长人选产生了质疑，现在他们的表现不幸正好证实了这一点，或许铁血强硬的巴拉克才是德国队真正的队长，而他只不过是个在他缺席时的替代品，一个不合格的替代品，一个菲利普不甘心成为的替代品，可惜他现在无法进行任何有效果的反击了。  
也许这番话从别人嘴里说出来不会对菲利普有这么大的触动，但是从巴斯蒂安那里听到对他来说是不同的，这多多少少的伤害到他了，他本来以为自己的努力会得到人们的认同，但好像并不是这么回事儿，当然有些人会说能打进半决赛已经很好了，但是作为一支誓夺冠军的球队来说这个结果并不能让人满意，而作为队长的菲利普必须要承担起这份责任，哪怕他还没满二十七周岁。  
刚刚结束的这个赛季他在俱乐部三线作战所产生的疲惫和劳累仿佛在这一瞬间涌了上来，让他懒得动一根手指。太阳早就落下去了，现在就算是连一点点的余晖都看不到，菲利普不知道自己在露台上坐了多久，不过两个小时或者四个小时又有什么关系呢，单薄的衣物无法抵御黑暗带来的寒冷，他毫不怀疑自己的心脏已经被冻透了。  
他从来没有想过南非的冬天会比德国的冬天还要寒冷。  
脚步声在他身后响起来，随后一个人坐在了他旁边的位置上，菲利普的余光看到了他身上同样没有什么御寒作用的衬衣，菲利普偏过头看了看他，巴斯蒂安却像没看见他一样注视着远方的黑暗。菲利普知道巴斯蒂安这是想在劝他回去又不知道怎么开口，索性脱了外套跑到这里跟他一起挨冻。  
僵持了大约二十分钟，菲利普已经能听到巴斯蒂安牙齿打颤的声音，他知道对方有多怕冷，也终究不忍心再这么耗下去了。  
“太冷了，回去吧，”菲利普听见自己的声音，他有一瞬间质疑这句话到底是不是他说出来的，因为他开口说话的时候没有哈气从他嘴里冒出来，而就在这一瞬间巴斯蒂安过来给了他一个深吻，他温热的舌头轻而易举的撬开了他的牙关，钻到了他冰凉的口腔里，这个时候菲利普才感到自己冰封麻木的神经恢复了点生机。  
等他们回到温暖的房间的时候菲利普不可抑制的开始发抖，与此同时他觉得他的理智思维也被解冻了。他迅速地把自己裹到被子里，但这并没有给他带来多少帮助，反而把被子里也弄得冰冷冷的，巴斯蒂安不知道从那弄了杯温热的牛奶，菲利普从他的手里接过来以后也不喝，就捧着它取暖。  
“别碰我。”但当巴斯蒂安想凑过来搂着菲利普的时候，菲利普却冰冷地拒绝了他，他那双蓝眼睛里流露出的眼神让巴斯蒂安感到萧杀凛冽，他现在距离菲利普只有咫尺之遥，却知道在这天晚上无法再拉近一厘米的距离。  
“你晚上就没吃饭，还冻了那么久，趁热赶紧把牛奶喝了吧，”巴斯蒂安放低了声调放软了声音劝他。  
菲利普听了反而把玻璃杯放到了一边，“我没事，你也赶紧回去休息吧。”  
“我说错话了？”巴斯蒂安太了解菲利普，他知道他这个从小长大的队友向来懂得审时度势，不会乱发脾气，“告诉我错哪了，我跟你道歉行吗？”  
“不，你没错，”菲利普哈口气暖了暖手，他当然清楚巴斯蒂安没说错，作为同一波进入国家队踢球的伙伴来说，巴拉克当然是他们心中共同的德国队长，他同样尊敬他仰慕他，而且就目前来看，他相信过不了多久教练组就会对此做出决定，对此众人所需要的只是等待。而巴斯蒂安的表现在世界杯的赛场上相当抢眼，他优秀的领导能力在众人面前大放异彩，虽然是副队长，但是菲利普认为他在球队的指挥方面比自己更胜一筹，“你应该当一回队长，在世界杯的赛场上。”  
“嘿，伙计，听着，”菲利普的这番话显然是有点惊倒巴斯蒂安了，他停顿了几秒才继续说道，“别开这种玩笑，你知道在现在这个情况下关于队长的任何消息都会变成一场战争。”  
“是啊，我知道，”菲利普淡淡地回答道。  
“知道你还说这种话！”巴斯蒂安显然有点发怒了，他开始在屋子里转来转去并且大喊大叫，“你是一名优秀的队长，菲利普，很多人跟我一样都是这么认为的，你履行了一名队长的责任和义务！没有人愿意输球，但对此我们并不承担什么责任，我们踢的没问题，没有任何一个人需要为这场失败受责罚！也许是你赛前言论的出现时机并不是那么恰当，但那只是你的个人观点，那不会也并没有对比赛造成任何影响，你不用搭理那些媒体的胡话，因为无论发生什么他们都他妈的会找个替罪羔羊来对他们不愿意接受的结果负责！”  
“巴斯蒂，你累了，回去睡吧。”菲利普说道，却没有抬眼看生气的巴斯蒂安。  
“我这就走，不用你赶！”巴斯蒂安恨恨地喊，虽然压低了嗓子菲利普也相信隔壁的队友能听见他的声音，“而且我也不会出任队长的！只要你还在赛场上！”  
房门被巴斯蒂安用力的撞上，发出恐怖的响声，不过菲利普对此毫不在意。  
他有办法让巴斯蒂在下一场比赛中成为队长，很简单，他不能上场就可以了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家能包容我诡异突变的文风……谢谢！

八.

 

第二天吃早饭的时候巴斯蒂安并没有见到菲利普，不过他并没往心里去。当然，他认为前一天晚上他们刚吵完架况且菲利普的心情并不是那么好，以他的性格饿上几顿不吃也是情有可原的。不过到训练的时候他还是没有看到菲利普的身影这可就不那么正常了，但是还没等他问队友情况的时候他就被勒夫叫走了。  
“巴斯蒂安，”勒夫单手扶着他的肩膀，似乎在斟酌用词，“你最好有个心理准备，三四名决赛的时候你要成为队长带领大家取胜。”  
“什么！”巴斯蒂安毫不怀疑自己产生了幻听，“不可能，菲利普呢？”  
“他病了。”勒夫似乎早就料到了他的反应，反而松了口气的样子。  
“我要去看他！”巴斯蒂安听到就想往外冲，还没迈开步子就被人拦住了，他迅速转身迎上主教练的目光，“怎么，我没有这个权利吗！”  
“当然，”勒夫瞧着这个都快冒火了的小伙子说道，“不过菲利普现在已经睡着了，我不认为你现在过去能起到什么作用，反而我希望你能尽快适应一下你的队长身份，相信这对你并不困难，晚一点的时候我会告知全队的球员。”  
“我会做到的。”巴斯蒂安收敛了情绪回答道，“那么我能走了吗？”  
“回训练场的话没问题。”

“卢卡斯，你知不知道菲利普到底出什么事情了？昨天晚上他还好好的。”巴斯蒂安心神不宁地一边慢跑一边问身边的波尔蒂。  
“你都不知道我怎么会知道，”作为少数几个知晓他们两个那点关系的人，波尔蒂撇撇嘴对这个问题表示不满，不过他也露出了并不常见的担忧表情，“我也是听穆勒说的，据说菲利普今天早上是被诺伊尔从露台上抱下来的，托马斯和戈麦斯起的早看见了，据说当时菲利普眼睫毛上都挂了霜，然后诺伊尔直接带着他就去了沃尔法特医生那里。”  
“该死！！”巴斯蒂安真想打些什么泄愤，只可惜他的面前并没有这样的东西，“昨天晚上我应该陪着他的，他肯定是夜里偷偷跑到外面去的。”  
“这还用想吗？你这头傻猪！”波尔蒂恨铁不成钢的瞅着他，“听说你昨天夜里还跟他吵了架？你说你干的叫什么事啊！你那猪脑子长哪去了！！”  
“行了行了，你别说了，”巴斯蒂安烦躁地挥了挥手，波尔蒂知道他心烦便撇撇嘴不再说话了。

经过晚上的例会之后，巴斯蒂安备受煎熬的一天终于宣告结束了，他那颗一直悬着的心也在看见菲利普的那一刻也放了下来，看着菲利普被包裹在被子里只有毛茸茸的脑袋和一只打着点滴的手露在外面，巴斯蒂安的心里疼得一揪一揪的。  
“三十八度七，”巴斯蒂安把温度计从菲利普的嘴里抽出来仔细地读了上面的水银柱后骂到，“你这个笨蛋！怎么不烧到四十二度把你烧傻了呢！那么冷的天你大半夜的跑外面干吗去！”  
“把我烧傻了你舍得嘛……”菲利普委委屈屈地瘪瘪嘴说道，“再说了，我不是想看日出嘛，我又不知道太阳几点出来，当然要早早的等着了。”  
“别扯这些鬼话，菲利普•拉姆，你不用在我这儿装可怜！”巴斯蒂安气吼吼地说，“你这点说辞骗骗别人就罢了，你骗得了我吗？我也是够蠢的昨天夜里就那么走了没好好盯着你，你就这么折腾你自己吗？问题是就你这体格你也根本不禁折腾啊！算我求求你了你就好好保重你自己让别人省点心不好吗！”  
菲利普把脑袋缩进被子里，摆明了不想搭理他。  
巴斯蒂安觉得这个少年老成的伙伴在他生病的时候就退化成了一个没长大的孩子，让他恨的牙痒痒却无可奈何，他把菲利普的脑袋从被子里扒拉出来，期间手掌心碰到他的额头，烫得还跟能煎鸡蛋似的，巴斯蒂安马上又不舍得跟他大声说话了。  
“帮我把吊针拔了，”菲利普闭着眼睛命令道，巴斯蒂安瞧了瞧他静脉里的针头反问：“我拔啊？”  
纵使是菲利普这般定力优秀的人物，也不由得把闭着的眼睛睁开诧异地瞪着巴斯蒂安，“不然要我自己拔吗？”  
“不是应该医生拔吗？”巴斯蒂安不解地问。  
“拔个针头这样的小事儿就别麻烦沃尔法特医生了，”菲利普明白他的心思，说道，“你就拔吧，没关系，我不疼。”  
巴斯蒂安哆哆嗦嗦地拔出完针头，果不其然地带出了几颗血珠，他轻轻地用舌头舔掉了滚烫的血液，然后把菲利普软绵绵的手塞回被子里，坐在床沿上看着菲利普。  
菲利普被他看得发毛，于是抽出另一只手打他，“赶紧走吧，不然把你传染上教练得发疯。”  
巴斯蒂安根本不把他这点攻势放在眼里，反而轻轻地捏了捏菲利普的脸，“难受吧，菲利普，看你嘴唇干的，老老实实躺会儿别说话了。”  
“没事，”菲利普拨弄着巴斯蒂安的手指头说道，“就是头晕，浑身没劲，再说我都躺一天了，除了曼努也没人来跟我说话。”  
“依我看连曼努都不理你你就不折腾了，”巴斯蒂安忽然低下头噙住了菲利普的嘴唇，等到含湿了才微微抬起头坏笑着近距离地盯着菲利普，“听人家说发烧的时候体温偏高，做起来最舒服，我可是一直想试试呢。”  
“行啊，你只要敢我就奉陪到底，”菲利普也不害怕，反而动手就开始掀被子，可还没等他那精致的锁骨露出来的时候就又被巴斯蒂安赶紧捂了个严实。  
“小祖宗你可别折腾了，我哪能干出这种事来啊，”巴斯蒂安连人带被子一起搂住菲利普，“我心疼你还心疼不过来呢，这种事也就你这么狠心的人能干出来。”  
菲利普抬手摩挲着巴斯蒂安的脸，轻轻地劝道，“回去吧，巴斯蒂，回去休息吧，你现在是德国战车的核心，整个队伍都需要你，我相信你能领导着大家打败乌拉圭，所以你得记住你不能倒下。”  
“那你呢，你怎么倒下了呢？”巴斯蒂安把菲利普的手摁在脸上，发烫的手心儿烤的他眼眶酸涨。  
“我没倒下啊，巴斯蒂，虽然我现在在躺着，”菲利普故意露出了一个天真的表情，“当看到太阳缓缓升起越过山脊、曙光照亮四周驱散阴霾的时候，你就会觉得你在寒冷黑暗里的等待是没有什么不值得的。为了那最漂亮的一幕，我愿意静静地等待，哪怕期间环境恶劣困难重重。而现在我只是有点累，所以你得替我一会儿，别告诉我你不愿意，巴斯蒂，我可知道你是一个优秀的领袖。”  
“好吧，菲利普，”巴斯蒂安恋恋不舍地吻了吻菲利普的手背，“你也好好休息，我等你来看我的比赛，要是到时候你不出现在球场边，我肯定会拒绝上场的。”  
“滚！”

当他带领着德国队踏上绿茵场的时候，站在最前面的巴斯蒂安看见恢复健康的菲利普安安静静地坐在替补席上，他情不自禁地微笑了一下，然后菲利普也竖起了拇指作为回应。  
巴斯蒂安心想，现在胸膛里洋溢的这种感觉，大概就是那天菲利普在寒冷和黑暗里安静地等待最终迎来曙光的感觉吧。  
我们当然会赢的，而且不仅仅是这一场。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

在俱乐部的续约合同上签名的时候菲利普没有丝毫犹豫。  
菲利普想自己是没有什么可拒绝的，当然可以说这份合同是双方都积极运作而产生的结果，拜仁慕尼黑可以说是世界上最好的俱乐部之一，而他就是这一支球队里的主力中的一员，况且他现在还是球队的副队长，没有任何的理由能让他放弃在这里舒适的位置转而去其他的地方再拼尽全力的谋求一席之地。  
但是巴斯蒂安在媒体面前说，菲利普的续约不会对他产生任何影响。  
伴随着媒体上漫天飞舞的报道，更衣室里的窃窃私语开始谈论的无非是巴斯蒂安不肯续约的原因，慢慢的就变成了他会去哪家俱乐部，转会费是多少之类的，菲利普懒得去听这些事情，也懒得想这些事情，他表现的漠不关心，就好像他们仅仅是被放到一个俱乐部里而不得不配合的伙伴一样。  
菲利普就像早早就料到了这一天一样平静地接受了这件事情，转会对于他们来说是不能避免的，没有人能保证谁跟谁能一辈子在一起踢球，何况教练们已经开始思考在缺失巴斯蒂安的情况下如何弥补队伍产生的弱点，他很重要，这一点毋庸置疑，但是没有一个人能重要到无可或缺，不管是在哪一个方面。  
教练已经俱乐部高层的一些人倒是跟他通过电话，希望他能够以朋友的身份劝一劝巴斯蒂安，毕竟他们终归还是希望巴斯蒂安能够留在现在的阵营里。不过菲利普并没有跟他说这些，他知道巴斯蒂安喜欢交朋友，况且他到目前为止从未改变过加盟的俱乐部，如果他愿意出去看看，菲利普不认为自己有什么阻拦的理由，况且菲利普当初并没有正面答应他重新开始的原因，主要原因也是因为这个。  
马里奥和托马斯倒是也同他说过这件事，毕竟整个队伍里没有人希望这位世界级的后腰离开，但是他想了想还是决定不要开口，巴斯蒂安想说的话自然会说，不然菲利普也不别想从他嘴里挖到什么消息。

今天慕尼黑的天空灰蒙蒙的，训练的中途还下起了雨，那些细密的水珠夹着冰凌席卷而来，使得教练早早结束了练习。菲利普今天没有开车过来也没有带伞，这段从训练场到有公共交通的路程让他有些为难，托马斯倒是自告奋勇地说要载菲利普回家，可想想他和马里奥也没多少时间呆在一起，这个提议终究也是被菲利普婉拒了。  
值得庆幸的是时间还早，而且这场雨虽然来势汹汹但未必能持续很长时间，菲利普还是想等到这场入冬的雨停了再走。菲利普披着大衣坐在球场旁边的椅子上，雨点落下来砸在地上溅起小小的水花，打湿了他的裤脚，微微泛起的寒意这让他想起了这是他今年要过的第二个冬天。  
“还没走？”菲利普听到了熟悉的声音，于是转过头果不其然地把自己裹得严严实实的巴斯蒂安。  
“你不是也没走吗？”菲利普反问道，“而且你现在就穿成这样了，等到冬天你还过不过了。”  
巴斯蒂安走过来微微一笑，把雨伞向菲利普那边倾斜了一下说道，“走吧，我送你回去。”  
菲利普犹豫了一下，但还是没有拒绝。  
巴斯蒂安把暖风开的很足，狭小的车厢马上就暖和起来了，菲利普坐在副驾驶位置上感到口干舌燥，他不知道该跟巴斯蒂安说点什么，因为无论提不提转会的事情它都想一座山一样挡在那里，提起它也许会难受，但不提起它也不会舒服到哪去，所以最终菲利普还是决定闭嘴，把话语权交到巴斯蒂安那，不过看来巴斯蒂安也放弃了开口的权利。  
在这种昏昏欲睡的氛围里没一会儿菲利普就睡着了，然而等到巴斯蒂安拍了拍他的脸把他叫醒的时候才发现这不是他家的房子，“哦，巴斯蒂，你把我带到你家做什么？”  
“说的好像你很少来一样，”巴斯蒂安帮他拉开了车门，“反正还早，来我这里坐坐吧，一会儿我送你回去。”  
菲利普躺在沙发上喝着一杯咖啡，巴斯蒂安常说这张沙发就是为了菲利普设计的，因为只有他能舒舒服服完完整整地躺在上面，为此菲利普没少闹意见，不过每次来还都是迅速占领了它。  
而巴斯蒂安端着他的那杯咖啡坐在一边的扶手上，慢慢嘬饮却不说话，菲利普想了想还是开了口，“今天怎么也走的那么晚？”  
“他们找我谈了谈，”巴斯蒂安放下了马克杯，深吸了一口气，“问我想去哪家俱乐部？”  
菲利普挑了挑眉毛，却没有说话。  
“我不知道我该说什么，而且那个场面我觉得我说什么也没有用处，”巴斯蒂安有点垂头丧气，“他们可能已经把我放上货架，就等着一个好价钱出手了。”  
“如果你不肯续约的话他们当然不愿意放你自由转会的，”菲利普没来由的有点生气，“你毕竟跟马克（范博梅尔）不一样，他们怎么可能放过这么好的一个买卖，所以还不如趁早选择一个想去的球队，以免到时候难做。”  
“那你是怎么想的，菲利？”巴斯蒂安看着他问道，“你希望我去哪个俱乐部？”  
我希望你留下，菲利普心里的声音说道，但他不想因为自己影响巴斯蒂安的判断，“你的选择与我无关，巴斯蒂，不过如果非要我说的话，西班牙倒是个宜居的国家，况且那里的俱乐部也拥有世界上顶尖的水平，当然，在这一点上意大利也不错。”  
巴斯蒂安低着头想了一会儿，然后说道：“你的意见我会考虑的，菲利，不过要说真心话，我并不想离开你，不是每个人都能跟他青训营时期的队友在一起踢这么长时间的球的，而且我会很担心你，如果我不在你身边的话。”  
“我觉得你很早就不用担心我了，巴斯蒂，”菲利普换了个姿势，“我从一开始就没觉得有人会欺负我，是你一直保护欲过剩加被害妄想症，才总认为……”  
“那今年年初的事情你怎么解释，菲利，”巴斯蒂安大声地打断了他的话，“罗本干了什么你以为我不知道吗？虽然我那天没来但是我也清楚的很，而且如果我在的话……”  
“如果你在反而麻烦，难倒你又想打断谁的鼻梁骨吗！”菲利普也不甘示弱的回嘴，“这只是队伍中的正常冲突，而且我们也已经很好的解决了，并没有你想象的那样，我不认为这种情况还会发生。”  
“跟他也许不会，”巴斯蒂安继续道，“但你能保证以后再来的人不会跟你发生冲突吗？”  
“队伍里有很多人，他们同样会为了营造一支团结的球队而努力，我认为这种情况发生的几率非常小，以至于可以忽略不计。”菲利普“腾”的一下从沙发上坐起来说道。  
巴斯蒂安顺势从扶手滑到了沙发上，“我当然懂这些道理，菲利，但是……说起来和做起来总是不一样，面对不一样的人当然态度和情感也终归是会有差别的。如果我去了国外踢球，我就见不到你了。”  
“说的好像你就不会再回慕尼黑了一样，”菲利普无意执着于刚刚那个话题，“而且就算你被外面的大千世界迷惑了双眼不再回来了，我们在比赛的时候也是会见面的嘛。”  
“哦！那听起来好像更糟了，”巴斯蒂安说道，“转会是件麻烦事，我有一千个理由离开这里，但同样有一千个理由留在这儿，比如说我很想出去看看，但我同样舍不得你们。”  
“我会尊重你做的任何决定，巴斯蒂，但无论你做出什么样的决定，我都希望你能想好了而不会为它带来的结果感到后悔，”菲利普重新开始穿他的大衣，“但是如果你离开的时候想要卖家具的话，这张沙发记得一定要卖给我。”  
菲利普随后阻止了巴斯蒂安想要送他回家的行动，他推开门的时候发现外面的雨已经很小了，虽然还是寒气逼人，但是菲利普认为自己可以回去。  
不管周围环境如何，总是有一些路是要自己走的。  
菲利普自己明白，也希望巴斯蒂安能明白这个道理。

当巴斯蒂安对着安联球场的将近七万人宣布他将会续约的时候，菲利普感到整个世界都沸腾了，当然也包括他自己，他同样欣喜若狂，但是却又好像早就知道结果一样，托马斯过来抱住了他，在他耳朵边重复着“我们当然知道他会续约”之类的话震得菲利普鼓膜疼痛，但是显然没有人会在意。  
赛后的庆功宴也变的相当疯狂，由于刚刚获胜的那场比赛也是冬歇之前的最后一场比赛，大家都把那些精力挥霍出来，毫不考虑第二天会睡到几点。  
当巴斯蒂安扑过来紧紧地抱着菲利普的时候，菲利普已经感觉自己有两分意识模糊了，脸颊也开始发烫，但是他同样能清清楚楚地听见巴斯蒂安在他耳朵边上说话的声音。  
“菲利，我开心的要死，”巴斯蒂安刚刚被多灌了几杯啤酒以至于现在有点语无伦次，“我想我还是应该留在这里，出去看看什么的可以等到我以后退役了再说。”  
“我同样感到很开心，巴斯蒂，”菲利普回抱了一下年轻的男人。  
“我发现自己无法割舍我对拜仁的感情，”巴斯蒂安有点脚步不稳，菲利普看了看刚刚跟巴斯蒂安一块又蹦又跳了半天现在依旧兴奋着的托马斯，还是把巴斯蒂安拖到了一边，“同样，菲利，我不能让你一个人独自前进，你说的也许很对，但是我如果离开了的话我那些保护欲要往哪里使呢？我对你的感情就如同我对拜仁的感情一样早就融入了我的血脉。”  
“可是你说了，我的续约不会影响你的决定，”菲利普又拿了杯啤酒说道。  
“别在意那个了，”巴斯蒂安挥了挥手好像在赶什么飞虫一样，“而且你也不算影响了我，我续约的主要原因是因为拜仁还是一直很棒的球队，我希望在继续这里踢球，当然，能跟你一起踢球更好。”  
“看来你做了一个明智的决定，”菲利普干掉了半杯酒后夸赞道，“我的第三队长。”  
“或许过了这个冬天我就是你的副队长了，”巴斯蒂安得意的笑了笑，“哦，不得不说，双料队副这个头衔也挺诱人的，我喜欢站着你背后的感觉。”  
“我还以为你不希望站在任何人的背后，”菲利普发出疑问，“从青训营的时候你就偏爱独当一面的感觉。”  
“没错，菲利，”巴斯蒂安坏笑了一下，“不过站在你后面没有什么不好的感受，因为你……”  
菲利普当然知道他指的是什么，他边笑边毫不犹豫地把手里剩下的啤酒泼到了他的身上。没过多一会儿他就感到后悔不已，因为剩下的啤酒都被大家拿走去浇托马斯了。  
而在这场狂欢的最后，菲利普得到的是一个饱含麦芽香味的亲吻。  
他也毫不犹豫地回赠了一个，当然。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一、原谅我这么晚才更，我的U盘出了问题所以文档全部报废了……这章是重新写的。  
> 二、于是问题来了，重新写的所以感觉变了，好不容易才把它写完，感觉完全就跟一坨……一样，无剧情无逻辑  
> 三、承蒙不弃，那些还在等的姑娘们，我非常感谢你们，而且非常对不起你们……T-T

十、

当菲利普风尘仆仆地赶到医院的时候天空早已经全黑透了，而他也累得完全不想再迈一步。巴斯蒂安在赛场上突然受伤出乎了所有人的意料，大家都被吓坏了，而菲利普的心感觉在那一瞬间拧成了一团，他跑到巴斯蒂安的身边看他那非常糟糕的状况，目送他被抬到场下直接送往医院，然后他们还得在场上继续比赛，忍受着内心的煎熬。  
比赛结束之后菲利普就从教练那里知道了情况，锁骨骨折，说实话这让他松了口气。比这要命的伤病还有许多，而且锁骨毕竟还算是常见的骨折部位，只要及时治疗好好休养，后遗症的概率非常小。他调整了一下情绪后把这个消息告诉了其他球员，并且安慰和鼓励了这帮沮丧的小伙子，随后他又和教练讨论了几句球队面临的问题，不得不说巴斯蒂安的缺席将会对他们的球队产生不可忽视的影响，他们得想办法在后面的比赛里克服它。  
菲利普轻轻推门产生的细微声音吸引了巴斯蒂安的注意力，他转过脸来看他，一副疲惫苍白的神情，但是发现是菲利普之后便笑了笑抬起左手招呼他过来，又往边上蹭了蹭好让他坐过来。  
“感觉怎么样？巴斯蒂，”菲利普放下手里的东西捧着他的脸，然后亲了亲他的额头，“我知道那很痛。”  
“当然，我那时感觉疼得都要死了，那感觉太糟糕了，”巴斯蒂安用那条健康的胳膊环住了菲利普的腰，把他往自己这边拉了拉，“不过现在感觉不出来，麻醉的药效还没过去，可我知道他们在里面放了什么，说实话那感觉真是不好。”  
“你应该趁着不痛的时候赶紧睡一会儿，”菲利普顺着他的意思靠近了他，“不然等药效过了之后你想睡都睡不着了，看看你现在的状态，巴斯蒂，你现在最迫切需要的就是休息。”  
巴斯蒂安轻轻地叹了口气，说道，“我怕是要一直休息了，菲利普，在我刚刚调整到最佳状态的时候我就又不得不休息了！在冬歇期之前我知道我没有机会上场了，而冬歇期后的状态谁又知道呢？”  
“别这么说，”菲利普试图安慰他，虽然他知道这并没有什么用处，“我们都知道你有多优秀，教练和队友们都希望你能马上回来。你现在要做的就是好好养伤，其他事情就别多想了好吗，我亲爱的巴斯蒂。”  
“我知道，”巴斯蒂安把自己重新放回了床上，闭着眼睛说道，“就跟我现在有别的选择似的，如果我现在迈出房门一步的话，我毫不怀疑主治医生会来给我来一针什么能让我昏睡过去的镇静剂，我现在就觉得无聊死了，而我还得这么过两个礼拜才能度过静养期。”  
“队友们会来看你的，巴斯蒂，”菲利普揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发，“而且你可以借机躲避你最讨厌的冬季训练，所有的事情都往好的方面想想，或许你就不感觉有那么坏了。”  
“那你呢，你会来看我吗？”巴斯蒂安微笑着仰视他。  
“你明明知道答案还是要问，”菲利普回答道。  
“所以你要是不来的话我就要用短信和电话轰炸你，反正我现在最富裕的就是时间。”巴斯蒂安笑着说，“菲利，你赶快回去休息吧，目前你最需要的是回家喝杯啤酒然后好好的睡一觉，我可不希望你在这段时间里累垮了，毕竟现在没有副队长能替你。”  
“好吧，”菲利普俯下身亲了亲巴斯蒂安的脸，“那我先走了。”  
菲利普当然知道巴斯蒂安并不希望他离开，他希望把自己埋在菲利普怀里或者反过来，让两个人的体温交融一整夜，但巴斯蒂安也明白自己不能自私地霸占他的队长。菲利普尊重了他的选择，虽然如果巴斯蒂安提出要他陪他的话他也会同意的，他轻手轻脚地离开了，在他关灯的一刹那菲利普似乎在巴斯蒂安的眼角看到了转瞬即逝的一丝闪光，随后便被黑暗吞没了。 

菲利普再次踏进医院已经是一个星期以后了，期间他不得不在工作的间隙接受巴斯蒂安的短信轰炸，唯一值得庆幸的是他的受伤部位好的很快，几天之后他就不用每天呆在病房里闲得发慌，虽然仍旧需要避免所有剧烈运动，但至少他可以出门在医院的花园里散步，买本杂志回来看看，或者跟其他人聊聊天。  
那个长相甜美的护士跟他打了个招呼，告诉他巴斯蒂安刚刚换完药，菲利普迈进房门的时候就看见他的副队长侧躺在床上一只手玩着手机，看到他来了之后便把手机撇到了一边，同时往边上挪了挪腾出了一个位置给他，一脸期待的等着他过去。菲利普只好坐了上去，放任小腿在床边晃来晃去，巴斯蒂安则用他好的那只胳膊搂着他的腰。  
“感觉真好，”巴斯蒂安安静地呆了几分钟后说。  
“你就喜欢这些肢体接触，跟小孩子一样，”菲利普撇了撇嘴，“只可惜你现在只有一只胳膊能用，巴斯蒂。”  
“所以我讨厌受伤，”巴斯蒂安继续说道，“它不仅报废了我的职业生涯也剥夺了我的私人生活，更何况我不能在托马斯来看我的时候拖着一只受伤的肩膀捂住他的嘴，他真的真的是太能说了，菲利普，你就不能管管他让他少来两次吗？”  
“我不能干涉别人的私生活，巴斯蒂，况且人家怕你寂寞然后是来看你的，”菲利普完全能想象得到托马斯是怎么用他的声音摧残巴斯蒂安的，只要想一想这个场景他就不能控制的笑出了声。  
巴斯蒂安恶狠狠地掐了菲利普一下，“你还笑，菲利，你真是个惹人生气的小坏蛋！”  
“那看来我来这儿可真是一个错误的决定，”菲利普一边笑一边伏在巴斯蒂安的胸口上，“我现在这么待着你伤口疼吗？”  
“你脑子坏了吗，菲利，你压的是我的胸口，又不是我的肩膀，”巴斯蒂安摁着他的腰让他以一个奇怪的姿势跟自己亲密接触着，“不过我现在不能借你肩膀靠着哭了。”  
菲利普到底是顾及他的伤不敢挣扎，只好脸红地让他搂着，可是嘴上可没留情面，“我要是哭的时候可从不借你的肩膀，因为那个时候你铁定哭得比我还起劲呢，巴斯蒂，而且就目前来看我将来也不会借你的了，我可怕趴着的时候看见你的伤疤吓我一跳。”  
“绝情的菲利普，”巴斯蒂安的左手转移到菲利普的脑袋上缓缓施加着压力，“赶紧亲我一下我就考虑原谅你刚刚说的话。”  
菲利普在他男朋友的嘴角轻轻啄了一下，“你可真是个漫天要价的奸商，巴斯蒂。”  
“别想这样蒙混过关，菲利，你知道我想要的是什么，”巴斯蒂安咬着菲利普的嘴唇含混地讲到，“我想死你了，菲利普，我在这儿的时候总是在想你可爱的样子。”  
而当菲利普的舌尖马上就要伸进巴斯蒂安嘴里的时候，房间的门被“砰”的一下推开了，然后托马斯那惊悚的嚎叫声就响了起来。  
“我发誓我不是故意的！马里奥可以作证，我真的不知道你们在干什么而且我也什么都没看见，你们继续吧我这就走！”托马斯背对着他们手舞足蹈地大喊到。  
菲利普当然趁着这个间隙跳下了床，边笑边亲了一下正恶狠狠地盯着可怜兮兮的托马斯的金发中场。

“我说过了，巴斯蒂，”菲利普站在巴斯蒂安的面前解释道，“这不算什么，并不影响你的形象，而且随着时间的推移慢慢它就没有那么明显了。”  
“我知道，菲利，”巴斯蒂安站在他面前一副萎靡不振的样子，“可是我不喜欢，我不希望你靠在我肩膀的时候被吓到。”  
“嗯……你要是有这种担忧的话我完全可以不靠着……”菲利普看着变了脸色的巴斯蒂安只好改口说道，“当我没说，巴斯蒂，不过如果你实在介意这个疤的话可以去纹个纹身。”  
“不，纹身太疼了，”巴斯蒂安坐在床边上，把菲利普拉到他的腿上，“你真的不介意吗？”  
“我还得说几遍你才能停止发问，巴斯蒂安，”菲利普装出一副生气的样子来，“我不介意，你的那些担忧对我来说完全不算问题，而且就算你有那些担心的话我将来就靠在你左边肩膀上不就解决了嘛！”  
“真的？”巴斯蒂安眼睛里闪着光问道，“那你亲我一下。”  
“你忘了上次的事情了吗？”菲利普拒绝了他男朋友的提议，“我可不想再来一次了，那太丢人了。”  
“不会的，菲利，”巴斯蒂安凑过去一边咬菲利普的脖子一边说，“今天你一进来我可就把门锁了，谁都不可能进来的。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章比较少……

十一、

菲利普不由得不想起一年前的今天，安联球场的欧冠决赛夜。  
巴斯蒂安最后一个站在了点球点上，就算不在他的身边菲利普也能感觉出他的紧张，随后几秒钟后他们就知道他们失去了捧起银杯的资格，深蓝色的身影开始在他们眼前欢呼雀跃，让他们感觉到一阵阵的晕眩，而菲利普感觉两年前的那种饮恨的滋味又回来了，而这次似乎比上回更让人难以接受。在深蓝色的狂欢中菲利普看见巴斯蒂安把脸藏在他鲜红色的球衣里，菲利普走过去搂着他的副队长，能感觉到他在自己怀里像个小孩子一样微微的颤抖，他鲜红色的队服被眼泪浸成了暗红，就像刚刚流出来的鲜血颜色。  
菲利普不记得自己是怎么带着全队走上的领奖台，等他终于恢复自己清晰意识的时候他发现自己已经在旅馆的房间里了，坐在一堆乱七八糟的东西和半死不活的巴斯蒂安中间，身上的汗水已经被吹干，让他在五月底的夜晚居然感觉有点冷。他把手放在巴斯蒂安的肩膀上，而对方毫无动静，菲利普不知道该说些什么安慰他，也知道现在什么都不说才是最好的。最终他把其他的杂物都扫到了地上，拉过了毯子裹住了两个人，巴斯蒂安的脸贴在他的肩膀上，眼泪直接流进了菲利普的脖子里，他吻了吻巴斯蒂安的脸，最终还是睡着了。

“嘿，菲利，你想什么呢！”巴斯蒂安用手在他眼前晃来晃去，“马上就要去球场了，你还在这发呆。”  
菲利普从床边站起来后推了他一下，说道，“我在想去年这个时候你在我怀里哭的感觉呢，巴斯蒂。”  
“你就不能不提那个事吗！”巴斯蒂安挠了挠头发。  
“不过说真的，巴斯蒂，你确定你没有什么欧冠决赛恐惧症什么的吗？”菲利普开玩笑的说道。  
巴斯蒂安一把抱住了菲利普的腰，无视他的反抗让他双脚离了地，“哦，我亲爱的菲利，那你担不担心你举不起银杯？我可担心你举起它的时候媒体的照相机都照不到你的脸。”  
菲利普扣着巴斯蒂安挣扎的结果就是两个人一起倒在了床上，巴斯蒂安投下来的阴影笼罩着菲利普，他用鼻尖儿蹭他的脖子，“菲利，为了补偿我一年前的错误，几个小时之后我帮你举起圣伯莱德杯，管他们能不能拍到你的脸。”要是拍不到更好，巴斯蒂安在心里补充道。  
“不用你担心，巴斯蒂，关于这个我已经练了好几年了。”菲利普用膝盖顶住了巴斯蒂安往下压的肋骨然后翻身站了起来，最后检查着自己的东西，“而且我相信有人会跟我一起举杯的。”  
当他们打开房门出去的时候，红色的夕阳从走廊的窗户洒在了他们身上，好像直接为他们穿上了胜利的队服。

当他们赢得比赛的时候每个人都兴奋的无法自持，最开心的当然是罗本，作为焦点的他吸引了几乎所有媒体的目光，而人群中的菲利普和巴斯蒂安便开始肆无忌惮的拥抱。  
说不上是谁先找到的谁，一切就像顺理成章的场景一样，巴斯蒂安和菲利普用力地拥抱直到他们的肋骨感到疼痛，无数的人在他们身边奔跑庆祝，但是他们感觉这个偌大的绿茵场上只有彼此才是最真实最重要的，巴斯蒂安恨不得现在就拥吻这个小个子队长，而这个把他从草皮上拉起来的男人也勒痛了他的骨骼，同时借助着身高的优势把脸藏起来偷偷吻他的喉结，这让巴斯蒂安的某些欲望更加的迫不及待。  
最终他们还是被其他球员拍开了，中场球员依依不舍的拉着菲利普的手但还是放开了，毕竟他们还有奖杯要领，而那才是最大的庆典，有些事情他们可以等，等庆祝完了他们相互属于彼此的时候再继续亲昵。  
菲利普举起圣伯莱德杯振臂高呼的时候巴斯蒂安感觉到自己的眼睛又湿润了，他眨眨眼让那些咸涩的液体倒流回去，这明显不是一个适合哭的时机，他看着菲利普亲吻了银杯然后交给了身边的人，随后每个人都亲吻着它然后传到了他的手里，他毫不犹豫地吻了银杯，就在菲利普刚刚吻过的位置旁边。  
最终还是由他们两个人扛着奖杯绕场感谢他们的球迷，菲利普一只手托着底座一只手托着杯身的耳朵，好让他那张青春可爱的脸露出来，巴斯蒂安就抬起胳膊拎着银杯的另一只耳朵，以便能让菲利普节省点力气。他们能听到球迷对他们的赞扬和喜爱，这让他们开心和快乐，他们无视其他跑来跑去的队友，互相交换了一个骄傲的眼神。  
当他们开始庆功宴的时候已经距离比赛结束过了好久，不过没人关心这个，在这个夜晚没有人想早早地睡觉，他们喝了很多啤酒，每个人的脸都由于血流速度的加快而变得通红，是谁先结束了狂欢，没有人知道，而当菲利普觉得自己开始迷离的时候就起身了，巴斯蒂安立刻跟在他的后面，他的手贴在他的后背上，防止他因为酒醉而跌倒。  
巴斯蒂安在走廊上就难以克制自己了，他能感受到菲利普在他的手心里，就像很久之前他去菲利普家里那个毛茸茸暖融融的宠物兔在他手心里的感觉，而当他们终于走到了房间的时候，巴斯蒂安用一只颤抖的手拿着钥匙打开了门。  
门迅速地被撞上了，巴斯蒂安疯狂地舔舐着菲利普的嘴唇，好像不让对方呼吸一样的用力，而菲利普也积极的回应着他。当巴斯蒂安搂着他的腿把他抱起来的时候菲利普用手臂缠住他的脖子，而在这期间他们没有放弃唇齿相接。最终他们像几个小时之前一样倒在了床上。  
菲利普感觉眼前一阵晕眩，不知道是由于摄入了过多的酒精还是因为刚刚窒息的接吻，不过这种体验很好，巴斯蒂安亮晶晶的眼睛在他的正上方望着他，他白的不像话的皮肤现在正散发着血液的颜色，他沉重的呼吸带着小麦的香味喷洒在菲利普的耳边。  
“我说，菲利，赶紧把你的膝盖收回去！你知道我硬得已经再等不了一秒钟了！”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒数第二更！耶！！！  
> 有关医学方面的都是我胡掰的！不要当真！

十二.

阳光，沙滩，海浪，棕榈，这一切都非常美好，巴西湿润而温暖的气温让人感到极为舒适，而热带雨林的新鲜事物又让他们促使他们的好奇心蠢蠢欲动。  
菲利普坐在巴斯蒂安的房间里，慢条斯理地研究他床头柜上摆放的红白相间的花和一个彩色的海螺壳，虽然他不知道这些叫什么名字，可这肯定不是惹得他面若冰霜的原因。  
巴斯蒂安靠在床上，眼睛看着窗外绿油油的椰子树叶，他的腿刚刚打过针以至于他在短暂的时间里不能移动自己的身体，但这也只有一小会儿，等这段时间过去以后他就能像平时一样的奔跑跳跃了。  
“我认为你已经能自己做出正确的决定了，”菲利普率先打破了沉默，“但你现在让我感觉你跟你十几年前一样傻，打封闭针不是治疗，况且你现在的伤势需要的是静养和简单的恢复训练，但你现在的做法是想早早断送了你的职业生涯，用我提醒你现在还不到三十岁吗！”  
巴斯蒂安迅速地将目光转移到刚刚说完话的人的身上，相比之前看椰子树那种淡漠和满不在乎的眼神他现在灰绿色的瞳孔表现的是无处发泄的愤怒和不为人知的不满，他凌厉的眼神直接打在菲利普的身上但是远远比不上他的话语具有杀伤力，“那用我提醒你吗！队长，你现在还不到三十一岁！而且我也不认为你选择世界杯结束后就退出国家队是一个多么明智的决定！但是尽管我多么难以接受你这个不负责任的决定最终我还是选择了尊重你，而现在你又怎么敢来对我指手画脚！”  
“我并没有想要干涉你的决定，因为它糟糕透了，”菲利普站起身来摆明了不想在谈论这件事情，“虽然我很感谢你尊重了我准备退队的决定，但是我想说的是不管你还是这个队伍里的任何一个人都已经无法改变它了。而现在，巴斯蒂，我现在要和教练队医探讨关于你下一场比赛到底能不能上场，我不能让你因为自己的任性搞砸了你日后的职业旅程。”  
“如果你以为能阻止我那我可以告诉你这绝对是你的妄想！你不能剥夺我上场的权利！不能！不能！！”巴斯蒂安已经完全被情绪控制了，他涨红了脸，双手死死地握成拳，菲利普完全相信如果巴斯蒂安现在能站起来的话那他绝对会挨打，但他的反应并未脱离菲利普的预料，所以他只是拉着门把站了一会儿，就把巴斯蒂安一个人留在屋子里出去了。

“也许你不该这么说，菲利普，”曼努埃尔一个人坐在客厅里对菲利普说道，“你也知道巴斯蒂安多么希望在这次世界杯上夺取冠军。”  
“我知道，”菲利普坐到沙发上看着他们的一号门将，“其他人刚才不在吧。”  
“你们应该庆幸我让他们都出去了，不然就刚才你们的咆哮传到他们耳朵里会让他们一个个不知所措的，”曼努埃尔递给了菲利普一杯水，“他们有的还太年轻，没经历过什么大场面。”  
“我知道你也想劝我留下，曼努，”菲利普喝了一口水说道，“但是真的没有那么简单，我马上就要三十一岁了，一个球员的黄金年龄基本已经过去，我没发像四年前或者五年前那样精力充沛的多线作战还能够维持状态，我需要做出取舍，尽管它很难。”  
“很多决定都很困难，需要顶住各个方面的压力，”曼努摆弄着桌子上的一副扑克，“我想巴斯蒂安也一样，他虽然有时候显得任性不成熟，但他绝对不会拿自己的膝盖和足球生涯开玩笑，他知道他想要的是什么，为此他可以牺牲其他的一切。”  
“我真不敢相信这些话是从一个比我还小两岁多的人嘴里说出来的，”菲利普笑了笑称赞道，“你不仅有非凡的球技还有着理智的判断和出众的领导能力，曼努，你在未来会成为一位很好的队长的。”  
“当然，因为我曾经也是一位好队长，菲利普，”曼努拍了拍自己的胸口，“我们都希望队内的气氛和睦而融洽，尤其是两位领导者之间的关系。”  
“我会心平气和地找他谈谈的，但不是现在，”菲利普从沙发里直起身体，“现在我还是需要再找一下神医确认一下其他球员的伤势才行。”

“听说曼努说你找我？”在晚饭后巴斯蒂安来到菲利普的别墅找到了他，他坐在菲利普房间里的椅子上，表现出一副漫不经心的态度。  
“呃？我找你？”菲利普瞧着巴斯蒂安，他轻而易举地窥探到巴斯蒂安敷衍的表象底下的真实情感，他的眼睛里流露出希望的光芒，让菲利普不忍心打击他，只好没话找话说，“哦，对，我忘记了。”  
“不用骗我，菲利，”巴斯蒂安的神情黯淡下去，“你不想找我没关系，不过我倒是有话想跟你说。”  
菲利普关上了门，好让他们的话不会传到外面去。  
“我必须上场，菲利，我想和你一起最后踢这几场国家队比赛，如果你退出国家队，我怎么能放弃这最后和你在同一块草地上踢球的机会？”巴斯蒂安吞咽着杯子里的水，“我当然知道我受伤的腿有多不合作，但我也知道这样与你同披祖国战袍为国效力的机会用一只手就可以数清了，我没什么可顾虑和犹豫的，也许夏天过后我会报废一个赛季，可如果能同你一起拼搏后捧起金杯的话那就毫无遗憾了。”  
“你还记得我们在一个俱乐部吧，巴斯蒂。”菲利普坐在床边发出了声，虽然他明白这个反驳苍白无力到连自己也说服不了。  
“那怎么能一样？”巴斯蒂安这句话就跟菲利普预料中的没什么区别，让他只好沉默以对。  
巴斯蒂安停顿了几分钟之后，舔了舔嘴唇再次开了口，“你找过教练了？”  
“找过了，”菲利普来回来去的收拾着一些并不重要的东西以回避巴斯蒂安露骨的视线，“我说了我的想法，在你的伤势方面我跟教练的许多意见都保持一致。”  
“哦，拜托……菲利，”巴斯蒂安焦躁地在屋子里晃来晃去，“别告诉我你这么绝情。”  
“但是可惜我们有的方面不一致，”菲利普叹了口气说道，“他们希望你可以上场，而且我知道他们认为你必须上场。的确，队伍里现在伤病很多，很多球员又太年轻，所以你不得不去参加比赛，哪怕我们都知道你需要注射止痛药物，而且世界杯赛场上的拼抢有多严重。我说了我的想法，但如你所愿的是他们不会听的。”  
“那我现在是应该因为能参加比赛了而表现高兴还是因为你的意见被忽视了而表现哀伤？” 雀跃和庆幸从巴斯蒂安的脸上一闪而过，然后他就又装的半死不活的站在菲利普面前盯着他。  
“你现在应该回到你那栋别墅然后一个个把他们抓回去睡觉，”菲利普推了他一把以提醒他保持距离。  
“没问题，队长，”巴斯蒂安答应道，“一切都按你说的来。”  
而就在巴斯蒂安拉开门准备离开的时候，菲利普又出声叫住了他，“巴斯蒂，答应我，无论如何别再受伤了。”  
巴斯蒂安则冲着菲利普温柔地笑了笑，算作回应。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了！

十三.

 

谁都知道世界杯决赛有多艰难。  
所以谁都知道大力神杯有多珍贵。  
当终场比赛的最终哨声响起的时候菲利普完全不知道该怎么形容自己的心情，各种情感混杂在一起然后最终被兴奋和喜悦盖了过去，巴斯蒂安和托马斯过来跟他拥抱，他把眼泪蹭在了不知道是谁的衣服袖子上，然后用手拂过他们被泪水沾湿的脸。  
接下来的一切过的梦幻又迅速，他们在绿茵场上狂欢，他们捧起了金杯，他们毫不掩饰地在媒体的镜头前展示他们的心情，他们在更衣室里跳舞，他们在庆功宴上肆无忌惮地大笑喝酒，直到每个人都精疲力竭地昏睡过去。  
佩尔摇摇晃晃地把歪在巴斯蒂安身上的卢卡斯扛起来回了别墅，而托马斯早就不知道跑到哪去了，连他的大笑声都听不见了。菲利普感觉脑子已经不怎么清醒，但是他还是去够桌子上的最后一罐没开的啤酒，然后在拉开拉环的时候被另一只手摁住了，手的主人属于巴斯蒂安。  
“差不多了，菲利普，”巴斯蒂安摁着他的手指头含混着说，好像舌头都已经不听使唤了，“别再喝了。”  
菲利普费力地把手指头从巴斯蒂安的手里抽出来，拍了拍巴斯蒂安已经被酒精晕染而红透的脸，“噢，巴斯蒂，你可不能阻止世界冠军队长，倒是你不再喝了吗，我感觉你没喝多少啊。”  
巴斯蒂安蹭过来把那罐啤酒抢走了，他搂着菲利普的脖子轻轻地讲到，“想喝也行，那能不能回你那再喝，我想跟你好好待会儿。”  
菲利普透过自己已经有些迷离的视线凝视着巴斯蒂安，他灰绿色的眼睛倒是显得清亮而无畏，僵持了一会儿之后菲利普只好干巴巴地答应了巴斯蒂安，“好吧。”  
如愿以偿的巴斯蒂安反而看起来左顾右盼地不知道想要说什么，隔了十几秒之后才告诉菲利普，“我感觉我的腿不太好，能不能让我扶着你回去。”  
“天啊！巴斯蒂！”菲利普一下子从沙发上跳了起来，又让巴斯蒂安的肩膀结结实实地抻了一下，惹得他“嗷嗷”乱叫，“我得去找神医，你为什么不在他们处理你脸上伤口的时候就告诉他们你腿感觉不太好！”  
“别去，菲利，”巴斯蒂安拉住菲利普的衣服，“动动你的脑子想想，现在还会有人是完全清醒的吗？你现在跑去告诉他们只能破坏这狂欢的气氛，我可以等到明天，这不算什么，而且那个时候我没感到有这么不舒服。”  
“好吧，”菲利普把他拉起来，让巴斯蒂安的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，如此近的距离能让他能闻到巴斯蒂安浓烈的酒气，经过冲刷几遍后依旧存在的青草屑和鲜血汗水混杂的味道，这让他感到晕眩，比酒精带给他的更甚更剧烈，“但是如果你再感到一点不舒服的话，谁都别想拦着我把神医从床上拖起来。”

菲利普一脚把房门踢开之后就把巴斯蒂安扔在了床上，“我的老天，巴斯蒂，我感觉我是一路把你拖进来的，这比我踢半场球还累。”  
“那你这半场肯定戴着手套站在禁区里面，”巴斯蒂安从床上坐起来看着他，“而且我们还对的是乡间业余球队，呐，接着这个，菲利普。”  
菲利普接过巴斯蒂安抛给他的啤酒罐，然后也蹦上了床，“现在谁也别想把我跟这张床分开。”  
巴斯蒂安又拿过这听啤酒，“砰”的一声拉开了拉环，啤酒的泡沫溅了出来，落到了躺在他旁边的菲利普身上，他毫不犹豫地舔了上去，直到菲利普拿枕头砸他才起来。巴斯蒂安一口气喝掉一半，然后递给马上就要离开队伍的恋人。  
菲利普也一口气喝干了它，然后捏扁了罐子扔在了地板上，他掐了掐巴斯蒂安的胳膊，想象这队长袖标带着上面的样子，好像卸下了一个重担一样地从肺里呼出了一口气。巴斯蒂安趴在床上，用手肘支撑着自己的上半身，俯视着小个子后卫那海一般的眼睛，当他细长的手指头从他胳膊上离开的时候他便让自己的手指跟他的交错在一起。  
菲利普闭着眼睛感受着巴斯蒂安如何亲吻他的手指，他的手背，然后触感蔓延到他的胳膊上，到他的脸颊上，随后他的脸就被打湿了，菲利普睁开眼睛后毫无意外地看到一双被泪水模糊的脸。  
“用我提醒你，你脸上的伤口刚刚贴好，得避免液体接触以防感染吗？”菲利普抬起手擦着他的脸，“而且，队长袖标马上就要带在你的胳膊上了，你要还这么爱哭将来会被其他小队员笑话的。”  
“你还记得我们在一个俱乐部吧，菲利普，”巴斯蒂安在床单上胡乱蹭了蹭脸后反击道，“在那我可不是队长，也没有人会笑话我怎么样。”  
“好吧，”菲利普拉过巴斯蒂安跟他接吻，他尝到了金发中场嘴里因为咬破了口腔内壁而产生的血腥味，“反正你从小就这么爱哭，我一直怀疑你的肺活量都是这么练出来的。”  
巴斯蒂安恶狠狠地拍了菲利普肚子一下，随后躺在了对方一直带着袖标的那只胳膊上，“你就得一直这么冷静，不能配合一下别人的情绪吗！”  
菲利普笑了笑，巴斯蒂安就那么枕在他的胳膊上，没一会儿就麻了，但他没介意，毕竟随着时间的推移这样的机会也会越来越少，他回想起他第一次作为一个职业球员踢球的那天，也回想起他同巴斯蒂安一起上场的那天，随后他们一起加入了国家队，又一起呆在了同一个俱乐部那么多年，连他都不敢想象他们能一起度过这么多的时光，虽然不一定都是美好的过去，但绝对都是绝无仅有的珍贵回忆。  
可是总会有个人先从对方的生活或者生命里离开，就像他退出国家队而巴斯蒂安继续留下一样，无可奈何也无法避免，一想到这里就算是理智内敛的他就感觉到他的眼睛里也充盈了那些咸涩的液体，更何况向来感情外露而脆弱的巴斯蒂安。他记得他刚刚告诉巴斯蒂安的时候对方是多么的愤怒，他被气急败坏的推搡从而撞到了柜子以至于后背淤青了一片，之后的很长一段时间他们都无法心平气和的说话，但随着时间的推移巴斯蒂安逐渐明白他不能把他们在国家队共同相处的最后一段时间就这么挥霍掉，他珍惜他们度过的每一分每一秒，菲利普不止一次感受到对方黏在他身上的火热视线，这让他感到煎熬还有愧疚。他得承认这对他的恋人很不公平，因为他的决定向来都不与其他人开始商议，不管是在什么方面，而巴斯蒂安基本只有接受的权利。  
菲利普知道他的泪水从眼角往下淌，有人凑过来舔掉了它，他睁开眼睛看见巴斯蒂安近在咫尺的脸，不管遇到点什么事情，他总是能哭得一塌糊涂。菲利普擦了擦巴斯蒂安的脸，然后听着巴斯蒂安哽咽着开了口，“你知道吗，菲利，这是我从你去斯图加特的前天晚上起第一次为你掉眼泪。”  
菲利普听罢搂住了巴斯蒂安，轻轻地把头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“我爱你，巴斯蒂。”  
“我也一样。”巴斯蒂安回抱着菲利普，好像是他的整个世界。

在跌入梦境的那一瞬间，菲利普忽然想到了十二年前的那天晚上，跟现在的情形如出一辙，而他们的关系就跟那个时候相同，幸运的似乎从未改变过一分一丝一毫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在此我要感谢各位没放弃这篇文的姑娘们，没有你们就没有它。  
> 也许它不够好，但是希望能给你们带来快乐（当然也有可能是其他别的什么的～）  
> 再次感谢XD


End file.
